Try Again
by Ezrianporvida
Summary: Ezra is trying to start life again, after leaving Rosewood. How can he do this when the person he is trying to forget shows up needing his help...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please please review and let me know if it sucks!...

Ezra had always been the kind of man to fight for what he wanted. He truly felt that if he did the right thing. Things would work out in his favor. This strong belief in some sort of fate began to die the afternoon Aria Montgomery left him, went into a coma when he learned that she was seeing someone else, and shriveled up and died when he found out she betrayed him with his own brother. Still a glutton for punishment, he let the tiny love of his life deliver one last blow to his heart, a blow he wasn't strong enough to recover from.

So here he was back home in New York City. He moved back in a broken-hearted spur of the moment decision. He stayed at his best friend Hardy's place untill he moved into his own home. A lot had changed for Ezra in the last two years, well everything had changed in the last two years. Hating the overwhelming feeling of defeat that sent him running back to New York, Ezra had decided to start his life over, being as stable and successful as possible. He always felt that if he had it more together and not unemployed at twenty-four years old, that things with Aria might have worked out. He certainly would not have gone back to teaching at Rosewood Day. Ezra enjoyed teaching, but writing had always been his true calling, and it was his writing that was really starting to pay off.

Having a steady flow of checks coming in made leaving his job at Rosewood without any notice easy. When Ezra was upset he wrote, and when he first came back to New York, he had plenty to write about. Using the money he saved up, Ezra and Hardy opened up their own Publishing Company. Hardy was good at business, and Ezra was good at writing, they knew they worked great as a team. Hardy had always been a loyal friend, and Ezra was eternally grateful. Ezra also spent a lot of his time with his high school best friend Sean, they had always been close, and it was at Sean's urging that Ezra let him use his poems for his music. Sean was a successful music producer, and Ezra's writings were helping him make hit after hit.

Life in New York was starting to look up, the firm was going great, Ezra was keeping busy with his friends and family, and with the encouragement from everyone in him life, he was taking a chance at having a love life again. Never one to play it completely safe, Ezra had been dating one of him employees for a little over two months. Hardy was not thrilled at the beginning, but willing to deal with the potential office fallout, if it ment Ezra could finally let go of all thing Aria.

Becca was the complete opposite of Aria, a blonde southern belle, Ezra was attracted to her immediately. Hardy had handled the hiring, while he wrapped up the songs he and Sean were working on. Walking in and seeing Becca on the first day was an unexpected bonus. Ezra knew he made an impression too, as he went into his office, he could hear her tell Julie, his assistant "How are we suppost to work, with that walking around!". Becca was very nervous around Ezra at first, he thought it was adorable. Against his better judgement he started flirting with her, it was fun, and it gave him something to look forward to. Things didn't really start up between them untill the night the office went out to celebrate their first publication. The sly looks and playful jabs turned into a make out session in a dark corner. If they thought they were being covert, the thought wrong, the flashes from the cameras and phones of their friends made that clear.

While things with Becca were great, Ezra was hesitant to let himself fall in love again. He never wanted to be that vulnerable again, and a huge part of his heart still belonged to Aria. For the first time in along time Ezra felt like he could breathe, the aching pain, now a dull one. Still moments took him by surprise. After a perfect night with Becca, their first time together, he woke up with her in his arms. Expecting to feel the afterglow of their passionate night, when she turned up at him and smiled, a deep body wrenching pain shot through him. This was it, true love was a myth, and his new life would always be almost enough. He instantly felt guilty, Becca was amazing, and he was lucky to have found her. She was beautiful caring and honest. He convinced himself to stop building up Aria as an epic love lost, but to remember all the ways she had hurt him. Becca then seemed like a beacon of hope to him, life after heartbreak, she would be that light just past the tunnel he was still coming out of.

Ezra and Hardy sat in Ezra's office. Hardy demanding info on Ezra's first time with Becca. "It was great, that's all your going to get from me" Ezra said sternly. "Stop being such a tease!" Hardy whined. "Ezra" Julie beeped in, "There's an Aria Montgomery in the office to see you"...


	2. Chapter 2

"There's an Aria Montgomery in the office to see you" Julie beeped in. Ezra gave Hardy a panicked look. "What do I do?" He asked like a little frightened child would. "Well first let's agree on what your not going to do. Your not going to let this chick just come back and wreck your world all over again, your just now making real progress" Hardy replied sternly. "I know, I know, and I have Becca to think about, I mean we just slept together last night. "Just calm down, you don't even know why she's here." Hardy was always the voice of reason. " Your gonna stay here right" Ezra almost pleaded. "Oh there was no way I am missing this" Hardy smiled. "Julie, could you please send her in" Ezra said trying to sound as collected as possible.

Aria was relieved to hear Ezra's response. The moments she waited were nerve racking, and she wasn't sure Ezra would even want to see her. Sitting in the lobby was a bit uncomfortable for her, the receptionist had been very nice, but the beautiful blonde in the nest desk, didn't seem to be as friendly. As soon as she gave her name, Aria could feel her eyeballs leering at her. She recognized her as the girl in Ezra's pictures. Being the facebook stalker that she now was, she knew her name was Becca. She didn't blame her, if she were Becca she would probably be spitting fire right now. Aria had planned out this conversation in her head many times, but now about to walk through that door, her mind was going blank.

"Ezra, Hardy" She addressed the two men staring at her as she entered the office. "Aria, how are you?" Ezra asked awkwardly. "I'm okay, I'm sorry to just show up, but I couldn't exactly call you and give you a heads up" "Yeah, that's okay, what can I help you with" Ezra had almost forgotten that he blocked her number when he moved back to New York. He felt a little embarrassed at himself at the moment. "I wanted to talk to you" motioning to Hardy with her eyes "alone". "Ezra and I have no secrets" Hardy interjected. "Well, it's kinda personal" Aria pleaded with her eyes. Ezra nodded to Hardy, and Hardy took the hint, he gave Aria the "I'm watching you" hand motion as he left the room. "So he still hates me" Aria stated more than asked. "He's leery of you" Ezra offered. An akward silence filled the room. "Aria, what are you doing here?" Ezra exhaled with a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"It's my mom, she's sick, really sick. She's going to have through chemotherapy". Ezra was stunned, he had a complicated relationship with Ella, but toward the end, she actually showed him a lot of kindness, and he had started to even consider her an actual friend. He instantly regretted not keeping up with her, but it seemed the wisest decision at the time. "Aria I'm so sorry, I had no idea", a part of him wanted to get up and console her, but he thought better of it. "What do you need me to do?" "Well I've put myself in a predicament." Ezra raised his eyebrows, wondering where this was headed. "Well when my mom got sick she turned into a real worrywort. She was obsessed with fixing everyone's lives… incase she didn't make it. She was driving me nuts about being single, so I fibbed." "About?" Ezra questioned. "Us, I told her, we were back together."

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

"I lied about us, I told her we were back together." Aria paused for a moment, trying to gage Ezra's reaction. "You told your sick mother that we were back together" Ezra more repeated to himself than asked her. " I know you probably don't think so, but she really does think a lot of you, she knows how happy you made me." Hearing this was upsetting for him, she was sitting there as if she had never stomped on his heart. "So you want me to help you lie to Ella?" Ezra asked getting straight to the point. " I see your still having issues with honesty." " I know I'm not giving you any reason to believe me, but I actually have been a lot better at just telling the truth. I've done a little growing up Ezra, this situation with my mom, its the exception. I just wanted to put her mind at ease, I'm the last thing she should be stressing over." Aria's voice was starting to crack, she truly meant every word, Ezra knew her well enough to know that.

"So where does she think I've been?" Ezra asked wanting to wrap his mind around this situation. "Oh, here in New York, very busy having opened up your own publishing company." Aria looked down at her shoes " I've been keeping up with you" she stammered. "Congratulations, by the way". "Thanks, I actually owe a lot of this to you" he said while gesturing to his office. "Huh?" Aria asked, wondering what that ment. "It's a long story" he responded, "but ok, I'll go with you to see Ella". Aria's face lit up. "Really Ezra, you dont know how much this means to me!" She walked around his desk and pulled him into a deep hug. She felt him stiffen up in her arms. "I'm sorry, old habit" she said letting go. Ezra was uneasy he was conflicted on weither he would be able to be around Aria, and not have his heart shattered, and ruin what he was building with Becca. Becca, how would he explain this to her? " Well I'll leave with you today, but you have to give me an hour or two, I need to discuss things with Hardy and Becca. "The blonde" Aria questioned. "Yes" Ezra answered, a little taken off quard. "There's a picture of ya'll right there" Aria pointed to his desk. "Right" Ezra breathed out while he grabbed a pin and a post it note. "Here's my address, I'll meet you at my house in an hour, ok?" " More than ok, thank you so much Ezra" She looked in his eyes, and it caused him to shutter for a moment. Ezra held open the door for her, Aria tried to pretend she couldn't hear Ezra walk to Becca and ask if they could take a walk.

Aria thought Becca was beautiful, and looked like a sweet girl. She wondered what Ezra had told her about them. But worst of all is the fear that he loved her. The thought making her queasy. But he's coming to Rosewood for me, well my mom, but still for me too. He still cares, this caused a huge smile to take over her face.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later Aria pulled up to the address Ezra had given her. She was shocked, it was huge, and beautiful. She wondered why he would want such a big place, did he live there alone? Then she thought, where is all this money coming from? She wondered if he went back to the darkside and reclaimed his inheritance, his bussiness being "Fitzgerald & Quinn Publishing, pointing to that conclusion. No surely not, no amount of money would make Ezra forgive his mother, especially after the whole Malcolm debacle. A few minutes later Ezra came pulling up in a big black Chevy Truck. A truck? Aria asked herself, I don't even know this man anymore.

Aria sat there akwardly, then Ezra waived her in. She walked in behind him and was instantly upset she didn't live in this house, it was beautiful. "I'll go upstairs and pack, you can grab a drink from the fridge if you want" "Ok, thanks" she smiled back to him. She took this oppertunity to do a little snooping. She saw a few pictures on the fireplace and shelves, mostly Ezra and Malcolm, some with a brunette woman and what looked to be her daughter. Aria recgonized the brunette from Rosewood, she had seen her with Ezra before. She automatically hated her. Ugh she thought to herself I thought the blonde would be my only threat. Aria smiled at a picture of Ezra, Hardy and Wren at the beach. God he looked good.

The sound of someone comimg through the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Ezra what are you doing home so early", the beautiful brunette from the pictures called out. Aria stood there frozen. The two women just stared at eachother for a moment. " Hi I'm Aria" deciding to be the one to break the silence. "Hi, Aria, I'm Racheal, Racheal Fitzgerald" she responded with a smirk and offering Aria her left hand, there was no missing the huge rock on her finger. Aria was stunned, her face frozen in a wide eyed panic. "Really" Ezra's voice pulling her out of her shocked state. "Oh Ezra, let me have my fun" she smiled at him. "Aria this is Racheal, my sister" Ezra explained, while rolling his eyes at Racheal. "Sister" Aria responded both a little relieved and taken aback at the same time. "I thought it was just you and Wes" Aria gave him a questioning look. "Well up last year so did I" Ezra laughed. "Well don't go getting any ideas, I'm not quite as friendly as Wes" Racheal cut in making eye contact with Aria. Aria looked at the ground, clearly the new found sister was not her fan. "I'm going to be in Rosewood for a few days" Ezra stated. "Really Ezra?" Racheal fumed. "It's not like that, her mother is very sick" Ezra clarified. " Tell Abby I'll bring her back a present, I'm going to miss her soccer game". "Fine, but it better be the only one!" Racheal warned as she walked upstairs.

" Sorry about that" Ezra said as he looked at Aria. "No, it's fine, if I were your sister, I would probably hate me too." Aria said looking off. "You ready to go? Ezra asked, not knowing how to respond to her statement. " Yeah" she smiled at him. "Oh, I kinda left out something" Aria said nervously. Ezra just shock his head, wondering what could possibly be coming next. " Well I sort of got caught up in the romantic story of us getting back together,... that it kinda ended with us being engaged". Ezra just stared at her, "the story kinda grew a life of its own...it was a beautiful proposal.. ..I'll be quiet now. " "Okay..." Ezra breathed in deeply. "If you can take the small bag, I'll grab a few more things and meet you in my truck." Still a little red from the embarrassment, Aria guickly grabbed the bag, and walked out to the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Ya'll make me smile:)

Aria sat in the passenger seat of Ezra's truck, she texted the girls that they were headed to Rosewood. Immediately, excited responses came beeping into her phone. "I knew he would come with you!" Emily responded first. Emily out of all the girls, had remained the closest to Ezra. They actually became really good friends after Aria and Ezra's breakup. They found themselves going to the gym at the same time, they became gym buddies, than an actual friendship grew. When Emily moved away for college, she has come to New York, and stayed at Ezra's place several times. Ezra even flew down to Texas and escorted Emily to a friends wedding. Aria wasn't bothered by their friendship, other than the fact that she was left out of it. While Aria had hoped that Emily would be more forthcomming on Ezra when she asked, but she understood that Emily didn't want to the spy, and would simply tell Aria to contact Ezra himself if she wanted to know how he was doing.

"Well I can't get my hopes to high" Aria responded as she saw Ezra walking to the truck. Ezra didn't say anything as he loaded his bag and stated the engine. Aria was trying to decide if she should try to start a conversation or let him when he wanted to. She had a million questions. Finally a combination of her curiosity, and wanted if fill the akward silence, she crept up the courage. "So it's Fitzgerald now?" "Yeah" he smiled. " It's a long story". She gave him an annoyed look. "Well my father was sick, he sent my sister, to try to connect with me. I didn't even know she was my sister unitll then. I mean I've heard rumors, and my mom has said things that made me wonder." "So did she give her up for adoption, where has she been?" Aria interjected. "She has been with her mother. My did pretty much had two families. My mother knew, but she warned him if we ever found out she would keep us from him." " Sounds like her" Aria snickered. " Yeah, he finally got her to agree to a divorce, and married Raheal's mom. But for a while, he did lose us. If not for Racheal's being so adament about us being a family, it probaly would have stayed that way. "So what made you decide to change your name back?" " He did, it apparently ment alot to him, and he hit me below the belt bringing up my grandfather. That was enough to shame me alone. He said he wanted to know that his grandchilren would carry on the family name. I was really trying to distance myself from my mother with the name change, so I promised him, any babies I make, will be Fitzgerald's." Aria thought of him and Becca having a baby, it made her stomache hurt.

"So Malcolm, is he a Fitzgerald now?" "Yes, I'm pretty sure not by blood, but I made the decision to make everything legal. I had already commited to being his dad, it didn't feel right to walk away." " So Malcolm's not yours? Aria almost screamed at him. She couldn't believe it, the one issue they couldn't overcome, and Ezra wasn't really the father!. " Well it's not officail, I declined the DNA test. Maggie confessed to having another boyfriend, and the timing points more to his direction. She offered the DNA test, but I didn't want to know at that point, I had already lost..", Ezra stopped realizing what he was about to say. Aria sat there with a huge lump in her throat. She wanted to say how sorry she was about breaking his heart, she wished she hadn't given up so easily. "Malcolm's a great kid, we always have fun together, my DNA or not, he's one of the best things that has ever happened to me" Ezra stated. Aria smiled at him, "I'm sure your a wonderful father, Malcolm is very lucky." "Things always work out the way they should. I might not seem like it, but all you can do, is just let things happen, and make the most out of it" Ezra told her, while still watching the road. Aria nodded, knowing that Ezra was talking about more than the Malcolm situation. He was telling her that he was ok, and they he had come terms that they were over.

Aria sank in her seat, she didn't respond to him. The subject matter was headed straight to an emotional mess that she knew both of them would rather avoid if possible. "You hungry?" Ezra asked offering her a smile. " Starving, I skipped lunch today, she answered. "I'll take you to Mario's, I've always wanted to take you there one day" Ezra offered. Aria smiled, flattered that he would still want to take her anywhere. " I'd like that" she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them!

A few minutes later, they pulled up to a beautiful reastaurant. Ezra opened the door for Aria, as they walked inside. Aria was happy, it felt good, to be there with Ezra, looking like a normal couple, having a night out. " The food here is amazing" Ezra said with a grin. "I'm sure it is, you've always found the best places" she smiled back at him. " Still not much of a cook?" she asked. Ezra laughed out loud, " No, but im getting better. Racheal and Abby have lived with me since I moved back to New York, Racheal loves to cook, so it works in my favor." "Is Abby your niece?" Aria questioned. "Yes, she's awesome, and I'm pretty sure I'm her favorite person in the world, well maybe Malcolm, she adores him". "Well your cousins are your first real friends" Aria replied. "That's another thing Racheal is working on, me and my cousins have always been close, but now that Racheal is around, were all making more of an effort to be a closer family. It's been alot of fun".

"You seem really happy here, I'm so glad" Aria genuinely smiled at him. "It took a while, but yeah I am. What about you, how's school?" Ezra responded. "It's going good, I'm here in New York, at Columbia." Aria said with a proud smile. "Oh, I had no idea." Ezra was a little taken aback that she had been so close. He made a mental note, to chew both Emily and Wren out, for not giving him a heads up. "I love it, me and Hanna are roomates" she beemed. "Iv'e been spending most of my weekends in Rosewood, with mom being sick, but Hanna has been amazing at keeping me sane." "So what ever happened to karate boy?" Ezra asked bluntly. Aria was a little surprised he would just jump to real questions so quickly.

She was struggling with how to answer, when to her relief, the waitress came up to take their orders. "Were not together, we haven't been for a long time" Aria said once the waitress had left the table. "I kind of got that by you telling Ella we were engaged, so what happened?" Exra's tone clearly harsher than moments before. "He just wasn't happy, he wanted more than I was willing to give." Aria was trying to keep the Jake conversation as short as possible. "Well I'm sorry it didn't work out" Ezra tried to sound as genuine as he could. "I'm sure Byron was devestated." Aria couldn't help but let out a chuckle."It was no big deal, I had alot more pressing issues in my life at that point, and if dad ever had an opinion, he didn't waste his time telling me about it" Aria smiled. "What about you and the blonde, how's that going?" Now it was Aria's turn, to ask the real questions.

"It's good, well up untill this afternoon, things are going pretty smoothly." "So what about now? Aria pressed, just as he had done to her. "Well taking off with your ex girlfriend isn't exactly the easiest thing to spring on someone." Ezra replied nervously. "Are ya'll serious?" Aria asked making eye contact with him. She braced her herself for the answer. "Well it's still kinda new, but yeah, I wouldn't be in a relationship I didn't take seriously." Aria outwardly cringed. She didn't respond, letting her mind adjust to the thought of Ezra having feelings for someone else. As awful as it felt, she knew she put herself in this position, and she knew that she had put Ezra through this and more. An uncomfortable silence took over the table, soon the food arrived, and Aria and Ezra seemed to call a truce on the tough subjects, well for awhile atleast.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! I will try to make the chapter longer... anywho back to the story :)

The drive to Rosewood was mostly quiet, both Ezra and Aria still feeling a little uncomfortable in each others presence. "So where are we headed" Ezra asked Aria as they passed the welcome to Rosewood sign. "Well. we can head to my house, and unpack, then to the hospital, or we can go straight to the hospital." Aria offered.

"Well we can go to the hospital first, before visiting hours end, but I don't really feel comfortable staying at your Dad's, I'll get a hotel" Ezra stated. Aria looked upset, not only did she not want to explain that to her father, but she didn't want to lose any time with him, she realized that if he was ever going to come back to her, she needed every second she could have with him.

"Ezra you are more than welcome at my house, my Dad has gotten so much better about things. With my mom getting sick, he's really going out of his way to make things right. Plus, he thinks were engaged, it would be wierd for you to be sleeping somewhere else." Aria stated sadly. Ezra was torn, on one hand,he had a girlfriend, and should try to be as respectful of that as possible, and on the other, the woman he loved more than anything, was upset. He tried to work it out in his head as he drove to the hospital.

While he knew he was digging his hole even deeper with Becca, he decided to go with what Aria wanted. "So where would I be sleeping? He asked bringing a huge grin to the tiny woman's face. " Well there's my room, or... my room" she smiled nervously. "Ezra looked at her, unsure of how to react. This was a woman he shared a bed with hundreds of times, but now, that thought made him very anxious. " I don't know, Aria, that's gonna be a little tough to explain" Ezra started to try and explain himself.

"I'm not going to jump on you Ezra" Aria stated firmly. "I know your in a relationship, I'm not trying to jeopardize that". "If you could just go along with this for a little bit, make my mother smile, I promise I'll let you get back to your life." Aria's words stung a little for both of them. While it hurt Aria, to feel that Ezra was happier without her, it hurt Ezra a little to think that Aria only wanted him there for Ella, and that is the only reason she ever reached out to him.

"Well, let's get this going then" Ezra stated looking straight ahead. He felt a little foolish, letting his feelings be hurt so easily. He kind of chuckled to himself, thinking all this progress he thought he was making, and still this 5'3 girl could make him feel like a lovesick teenager. Aria looked over at him as he drove, she could tell he was bothered. She didn't know if it was because he was forced to stay at her house, or if he was upset that she was so willing to let him go again. She wanted to ask him what it was, but choose not to.

Soon they pulled up at the Rosewood Memorial Hospital. Aria put her hand on Ezra' s arm, and gently squeezed it. "Ezra, I'm really blown away that your here for me right now. I couldn't explain how much it means to me." See looked right into his eyes and he found himself holding his breath. She reached for the door and and Ezra stopped her. "Wait, before we go in there"... she turned around to see him reaching for a bag in the back seat. He pulled out a little box and held it in his hand for a minute. She could see that he was trying to find the words to explain it to her.

"I..I bought this for you, along time ago, I know it was foolish, but at the time I was a hopeless romantic.." Aria tried to control her emotions as he opened the box that held the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a silver and had a round cut diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller diamonds wrapping around it. She felt her heart sink into her stomach. She reached out and took it from him. "Ezra how long have you had this?" She tried to stop the tears in her eyes. "I bought it when I got my first big check from my writing. I couldn't help myself. I also bought you the camera, that way you could have something right then. I never told you because I wanted to surpise you after you graduated, and then... and then everything feel apart. I thought about getting rid of it, but I... I just never followed through."

Any tears that Aria thought she was holding back, were now covering her face. Ezra took the box from her hand, and placed the ring on her finger. " If were going to do this, I'm not going to be the loser who proposed to you without a ring" Ezra told her. Aria laughed out loud, and wiped away her tears. "Well Mr. Fitz, as always you have amazing taste, It's probaly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." "Well, it's good to know that you would have been happy with it." He answered a little sadly. "Ezra, I would have been more than happy with it", she looked in the eyes and gripped his hand. They both looked at eachother, each feeling an overwhelming need to kiss the other, but both let the moment pass. Ezra was the first to open his door, feeling the need to get some fresh air, and out of Aria's gaze.

Ezra opened the door for Aria as they walked into the hospital lobby. "Mom's room is on the third floor" Aria told Ezra as they headed to the elevators. "Well hold on, one more pit stop" Ezra asked her as he walked towards the gift shop. Aria curiously followed him, and smiled as she saw him pick up a bouquet of flowers. He quickly purchased the flowers and meet up with Aria who was waiting at the exit. "That's very sweet Ezra, thank you" She looked at him still smiling. "Well they're not for you." He smiled back to her.

The smiles soon faded as the elevator got closer to the third floor. Aria hated seeing her mom so sick, and Ezra didn't really know what to be prepared for.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into the tiny white room, Aria inwardly shuttered. Each time she entered, she saw a woman that looked less and less like her mother. She made sure to have a bright smile as she peered through the door. Ella was sitting up in her bed, and her and Bryon seemed to be in the middle of a deep conversation. "Aria!" Ella beamed at her daughter, her eyebrows raised and her smile widen as she saw Ezra follow her daughter through the door. "Well Ezra Fitz, you finally came to see me, and you bought me flowers!" Ella gestured for him to sit down on the chair next to her bed. Ezra handed Ella the flowers, and then took his seat. Taking a good look at Ella she looked so pale, and her face sunken in, but she still had her beauiful smile, and he was flattered that she seemed so happy to see him.

Byron walked over to Ezra and shook his hand. Ezra was a little taken off guard by the friendly gesture. "Bryon, it's good to see you again" Ezra offered, not really sure how much he ment it. Things with Bryon had always been akward, this occasion was very much in keeping with their tradition. " You too, Ezra, it really means alot to us for you to come down here, we know life in New York keeps you very busy." Ezra wondered if Bryon really ment that, or if he was scarastically referencing Ezra's MIA status while Ella has been sick.

Sensing Ezra's hesitation to address her father's comment, Aria thought it would be the best time to jump in the conversation. "So anything new mom? You and dad seemed to be talking about something pretty serious when I came in." Aria locked eyes with her mother trying to gage her reaction to the question. Ella, straighten up, and looked over to Bryon "Well me and your father we're just going over a few things, nothing for you to worry about. Lets talk about you getting this handsome man to finally grace me with his presence" Ella smirked as she saw she made Ezra blush. "I have no excuse, I realize the flowers harldy make up for me not showing up earlier, you can expect few more gifts to hopefully sway your forgiveness" Ezra flashed her his boyish grin. "Look at you, trying to charm an old woman" Ella smiled at him "but mission accomplished Mr. Fitz, consider yourself more than forgiven..." Ella stopped mid sentence, looking down at her daughter's left hand. "Aria Montgomery, come here and show me this new rock on your hand!".

Aria looked nervously over at Ezra, and sat down on the bed beside her mother. " Wow, this ring is absolutely georgous! When did Ezra give this to you?" "I had to take it back to the jeweler and get it resized, I just got it back yesterday" Ezra interjected, seeing that Aria was struggling to come up with a response. She looked over to him and give him a smile, as if to say thank you. " Well, job well done you!" Ella gushed to Ezra while still holding her daughters hand in hers. "I see business must be going very well for you" Byron stated while also checking out the ring. "It's going good..." Ezra reluctlanty responded, not sure if Byron was truely impressed, or thought the ring was over the top.

"So let's talk wedding, any progress on the date? Ella asked the couple. "Well mom, we're really more concerned with how your doing, than planning a wedding. I want to wait untill your better so you can take part in everything." Aria sweetly said, while holding her mothers hand. " Aria, I don't want you putting your life on hold because I'm sick, I want you to make the most of your time, you never know when things can end." Ella looked in to Aria's eyes, " I just can't wait to see my little girl in a white dress" "Well I won't be wearing any dress you haven't helped me pick out" Aria firmly responded. The guilt of lying to her mother felt like a huge anchor makeing her slump in down in the bed.

"Well, now do me a favor and go make your father get something to eat, I want to have your Ezra to myself for a few moments." Ella winked at Aria as and released her hand. Everyone else in the room was a little stunned by her request. "Mom, why are you sending me away, I just got here" Aria protested. "Give a sick woman what she wants Aria" Ella narrowed her glare at Aria, and she knew any further argument was useless. Ezra made eye contact with Aria, giving her the deer in headlights looks, Aria just shrugged her shoulders and gave a defeated look. "Do you want me to bring you back anything? Byron asked Ella. "A sweet tea, would be great" She smiled back. With that father and daughter walked out of the room, headed for the cafeteria.

Once Ella felt like they were out of ear shot, she turned to Ezra and smiled a knowing smile at him. " You are amazing for showing up and playing along with Aria's little fib, and that ring, that was a major, step above and beyond." Ezra just looked at her stunned. "It's ok, Ezra, we can have a real conversation. Do you really think, I would believe that you were to busy to come see me, I know my daughter well enough now to know when she is lying. It took me a long time, but I have all her nervous ticks fiqured out." After taking a moment to collect himself Ezra finally let a small laugh out. "If you knew all this time, why did you let get this far?" Ella looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back at him. "I'm sick Ezra, I don't know if I'm going to make it. Aria has been a wreck every since you took off. She's been heartbroken. I've pressed her about making things right with you, but she always said the damage was done, and you would never talk to her again. She's given up. When I got sick, I knew she was starting to tell me things just to make me worry less. I thought about calling her out, but I liked seeing that smile on her face... when she would tell me her stories, she always had the most beautiful smile on her face. I love that smile, so I decided to play along, and hoped that she would fiqure out a way to make her lies true, and look, here you are."

Ezra squirmed in his seat " Ella, were not really engaged, I haven't even spoken to Aria in over a year before this morning." " But you still love her.." Ella looked her eyes on him, daring him to lie her. "I'm seeing someone else" Ezra simply replied. "That's now what I asked you" see said firmly. Ezra just breathed out, knowing they both knew the answer to her question. " Still, Aria is right, to much damage has been done, she shattered me, and I don't think I could survive another round with her." "Aria has made some mistakes, she knows that, she lives with that. She has really learned alot, she hasn't moved on." "She moved on right away, hell she was turning to other guys while we were still together." Ezra said with anger in his voice. Ella gripped his hand. "Ezra, she has made bad choices, she runs when she's scared, but she has never moved on from you."

A silence filled the room. "Can you do me one favor? Ella asked. "What is it" Ezra asked hesitantly. "Give it a week, stay here in Rosewood, play along with our little game, and if after a week with Aria if you can still walk away, then that's what you should do." Ezra laughed again, "You think I'm still the lovesick fool I was before." He shook his head. "Ok I'll stay, for you. But don't get your hopes to high about me and Aria, as I already told you, I'm seeing someone else".

"Well call me a sucker for true love, but I know the way you loved her doesn't just go away. Give Aria a week, and then come and talk to me" Ella smiled. "Aria gets her stubborness from you" Ezra laughed as he kissed her forehead. "Well Mrs. Montgomery, I better get going, I get to spend an entire week in the same house as your ex husband, the things I do for you women." Ezra whined. " Well I think you find this Byron alot eazier to get along with, he's really trying to get back in my good graces." Ella almost blushed as she spoke. "Is it working? Ezra asked, with a smirk. "I'll let you know in a week" She laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Bryon Montgomery held the front door open for his daughter and her on and off boyfriend. A few years ago, he would have never imagined letting this man under his roof. His relationship with Ezra was always one of resentment mixed with a little bit of admiration. While so much of him wanted any one else for his daughter, a big part of him knew that no one else would be better for her than Ezra. In fact, taking off a few years from Ezra's age, Byron would have been thrilled at the pairing.

When Aria first broke up with Ezra, Bryon was elated. She was away from the older man, and finally spending more time at home, she was in alot of ways, becoming his little girl again. But the smugness of winning the war with Ezra was starting to lose it's victory glow quickly. Aria was upset, different, and when she brought Jake around, Byron could see that she was far from in love. Jake seemed like an alright kid, him and Aria seemed to get along, but the sparkle that was his Aria was dimmer. Heartaches seemed to take there time, wheather you filled your life with someone new or not. In his silent observation of Aria, he never really stopped to think about how Ezra might be doing, or how much that even mattered to him.

Being a small town was both a blessing and a curse for Rosewood. You always knew the people around you, even when you would rather not. Byron would always remember the day he first saw Ezra Fitz drunk. He was meeting with some colleagues at a bar near the Hollis Campus. He saw Ezra and a friend as soon as they walked in. Ezra was obvioulsy distraught, and his friend was doing his best to distract him with alcohol, and within a few rounds he had rounded up a few girls to keep them company. Byron observed Ezra's behavior switch from uninterested, to a flirtatious lush pretty quickly. What took Byron by surprise was how he felt about it. Seeing Ezra upset, was upsetting to him, and seeing other women flirt with Ezra felt wrong. When things looked like one of the women might be leaving with Ezra, Byron found himself trying to put an end to the situation.

Walking up to the younger group of people, Byron cleared his throat loudly and asked Ezra if he could talk to him. Ezra looked up at Bryon with wide eyes. "Well just when I thought my day was improving, here comes my arch nemesis" Ezra drunkenly chuckled. "What can I do for you Mr. Montgomery?" Ezra asked him blankly. " I want to drive you home, make sure you don't do something you'd regret" Bryon answered. Ezra laughed out loud. " Since when do you care what I'm doing? Aria's gone, I'm out of your life, you can stay out of mine." Ezra voice was harsh with resentment. " Well Ezra I'm smart enough to know that we are far from done with eachother just yet, and I'm pretty sure this is not something you really want me to watch go down".

Ezra paused and looked over to the blonde he was considering leaving with. She was cute, but Byron did have a point, if he and Aria ever did get back together, Byron would hang on to the image of Ezra hooking up with some barfly. " Sure, I guess I do need a ride. Ladies, I'll leave you in the very capable hands of Dr. Kingston here." Wren just smiled and shook his head at Ezra. Every since he first befriended Ezra in this very bar, they had become become very good friends. "Ezra, where are you going?" The blonde protested. " Well, looks like I'll be heading home, the professor over here, is really killing my buzz, I'm sure I'll see you around" Ezra winked at her. "Alright Casanova, let's get going" Byron cut in, annoyed at the situation he involved himself in. " I'll text you later" Wren smiled to Ezra, and then turned his attention back to the two girls, he now had to himself. Ezra nodded his head and followed the older man out the door.

After a few blocks, noticing that Ezra looked deep in thought Byron felt like maybe he should try to talk some sense into him. " You alright over there?" he asked. "Do you what Aria's doing right now?" Ezra asked quietly. "She's probaly with Jake, he probaly holding her, playing with her hair... It's all I can think about when I'm alone. I'm going crazy..." Byron breathed in deeply, he understood exactly what Ezra was feeling. Even though he cheated, and he caused his divorse, seeing Ella with Zach, stabbed him in the heart. He tried to hide it, but it was the worst thing that ever happened to him. Knowing that Ella would want another man, was not something that he would ever be prepared for.

"Well as far as I know, she's off with the girls." Byron offered. "It's funny that your trying to stop me from hooking up with some girl, when Aria is probaly off doing God knows what, with that guy" Ezra said as his face crinkled up in disgust. "Ezra, I wouldn't get yourself to worked up over this guy, Aria is obviously trying to fill her time, and he's not something any of us are taking seriously." Byron offered. "Well I do, we just broke up, she told me she still loved me, and the next thing you know she's off with this Jake in a matter of days!" Ezra's anger and alcohol starting to control his mouth. "The only thing I can tell you is to hold yourself together. Your not this person you seem to be turning into. You could only make things worse with this behavior." Byron warned. "I'm not one of your students Bryon, I'm a big boy, and I can let myself fall apart if I choose too." "Well, your also a parent, and you don't get the luxury of becoming a total lush, and one of those girls could get pregnant. That's the last thing you need." Ezra didn't respond as Bryon pulled up to his apartment. "Thanks for the ride" Ezra quietly said as he got out of the car and entered his apartment complex.

Now over a year later here was Ezra Fitz, staying in his home, in his daughter's room no less. As usual Bryon was both aggrevated and relieved by the younger man's presence. "Thanks" Ezra offered nervously as he entered the home. "Well it's the least your arch nemesis could do" Bryon smiled at him. Ezra's cheeks flused red. "What's that about?" Aria asked seeing that Ezra was taken off guard. "Nothing, just having a little fun with my future son in law" Bryon offered as he shut the door. "This is going to be along week" he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Big thanks for all the reviews! I'm so upset with the new season of PLL, fanfiction seems to be the only safe place! Hope you'll enjoy :)

Walking in to the childhood bedroom of his much younger ex girlfriend was a bit sureal for Ezra, a reminder of the child her parents always saw her as. Not much had changed since the last time Ezra had been there last. " You can put your things in my closet" Aria offered. Ezra nodded and followed her instructions. "Well I'm going to go get ready for bed, let me know if you need anything." Aria smiled to him. "Ok thanks" Ezra replied. As Aria left the room Ezra took the chance to take in his surroundings for the next week a little better. Most of the framed pictures were the same, a few new ones including the girls at Prom and Graduation.

Ezra smiled when he saw a picture of him and Aria hugging still in the same place from when they were together. Ezra was both surprised and flattered, he thought she would have gotten rid of any reminders of him. Clearly this was not the case as sitting beside her window was the book he had given to Aria when they first started dating. Ezra chuckled to himself, Aria was always unpredictable. Looking at the full size bed, he became a little nervous. He youst to joke about defiling her childhood bed, now the whole situation was just akward, and tense. Going from not seeing or even talking to Aria, to sharing her bed was a lot to take in. He began to try to think up a game plan to handle this week with the Montgomery's.

Aria stared at herself in the mirror, she wanted to look great, but like she didn't put in alot of effort. She decided to keep it PG in a pair of sweats and a tank top. Having Ezra in her room was both exciting and nerve wrecking. She wanted to make him want to be with her again, but she knew she had to walk a fine line, as Ezra was now with another woman. She smiled an encouraging smile to herself and then knocked on her own bedroom door. "You decent?" she called out?

"Yeah, your good" Ezra voice responded throug the door. Aria opened the door, and found him going through his bag and taking out some clothes. "The bathroom's all yours" she grinned. "Okay" Ezra answered has he took in Aria's bedtime look. He tried not to make it obvious but he couldn't help but look her up and down. He always loved when she would stay in his tee shirts on Saturday mornings, he loved to see the side of her no one else got to, no make up, tiny little sweat pants. Remembering those good times, with just them made Ezra look at Aria's tiny little body with a mixture of love and lust. Ezra warned himself not to get to comfortable with Aria, she might have been his greatest mistake, but all the same, he gave given up everything for her, and she bailed on him. Ezra was here as friend, a long lost friend, but nothing more than that. He could resist Aria Montgomery, his heart, and new life in New York depended on it.

Ezra came back into the tiny bedroom after taking a shower and chaning into a tee shirt and sweat pants. The light was already off, except for the lamp beside Aria's bed. Ezra lifted the cover and crawled into the bed with Aria already taking her place against the wall. Neither spoke, both looking up at the ceiling of the small room. "What are you thinking over there?" Aria finally spoke up. Ezra turned to look at her "That this is probaly one of the craziest days of my life" he couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back at him, and turned her on to her side. "Can you believe my Dad, hasn't broken down the door yet." They both laughted. "I'm sure he's nursing a strong bottle of Scotch right now" Ezra joked. Aria locked eyes with Ezra, gently put her hand on his shoulder "I've missed you Ezra."

Ezra averted his eyes, looking back up at the ceiling. Aria stiffened up at his silence, but then again what did she expect, for him to declare his undying love for her... Aria knew this was going to be rough. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." " It's not that, it the fact that you look at me, and talk to me, like you never ripped my heart out" Ezra's voice was now full of frustration. Aria took a moment to respond, part of her was ready to fight back with him, for leaving town with out a word, and blocking her numbers, but Aria kept her cool, she had put them in this situation. Her anger was gone is a few seconds, realizing while Ezra seemed ready to do battle, they were communicating, and that was far better than the nothing she's had for over a year. "I know, I promise you, I know I messed up. I don't expect you to pretend like I haven't hurt you, but I think we should be able to be honest with eachother, I have missed you, I've missed you alot".

Still staring at the ceiling, and trying to decide the best way to respond, Ezra was torn. A part of him wanted to tell her that he missed her, but another part of him kept picturing her and Wesley in this same room, had she brought Jake here. Anger shot through Ezra's body, as it always did, when he thought of Aria and another man, especially his own brother. "So why didn't you just call Wes up? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to keep you company, I mean he's no stranger to your room right?" Ezra voice and face both hardened with anger.

Aria was stunned, she was not prepared for Ezra's attack. Guilt suddenly took over her, she had no defense. She slowly turned back over to face the wall. All of her hopes of getting Ezra back, seemed very far fetched at this moment. She had caused so much damage, was she crazy to think that he would ever look at her the same? "I'm sorry" Ezra spoke softly, "I shouldn't have brought all that up. I didn't come here to fight with you." Aria turned back around, " I know, and I know you have alot of anger toward me, I deserve it."

"Good night Aria" Ezra said sadly. "Good night Ezra" Aria weakly smiled. She laid there wide awake for a few minutes. Was Ezra better off without her? Her stubborn side took over, no, they belonged together, and anything less is setteling. Aria was going to make things right, she had done alot of growing up, and Ezra just needed to see that. They had true love, and true love is irreplacable. She looked over to the man laying beside her, she smiled, this is where he belongs. She said a little prayer, and decided to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Turning over in his sleep, Ezra felt the now unfamiliar feel of soft hair in his face, the sweet smell though was unmistakable. Aria's tiny body was curled up next to him. He let himself take a moment to stare at her beautiful face, she was still asleep, and he missed being able to watch her while she slept. The buzzing of his phone pulled Ezra from his Aria gazing. " Wake up sleepy head, I'm taking you to breakfast.- Mike M."

Ezra laughed to himself, even though they hadn't really got to hangout alot since Ezra moved, he knew Mike would be one Montgomery he would be happy to see. Ezra typed back a "Your paying" and then started to get ready for his day. Aria felt the bed shift and opened her eyes to see her ex boyfriend putting on a shirt. "Why are you up so early" she asked. "I'm going to have breakfast with Mike" he answered as he gathered his things. Aria was a little thrown that he was leaving, she wondered if he was trying to avoid her. "Oh, well I guess I'm going to head over to Spencer's for a bit" Aria offered, then realizing her car was at Ezra's in New York. "But I have no car... " Aria said nervously. Ezra just laughed and threw his keys on her bed. "Becareful, with my girl" he warned. "Always" Aria happily responded.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Mike yelled through the door. "I'll text you" Ezra smiled sweetly at Aria, and walked out the bedroom door. Aria breathed in deeply, and then got out of bed, while she now had a free morning, she would get in some much needed girl time. She texted Spencer and Hanna, and then got to work on picking out her outfit for the day.

A friendship with Mike Montgomery was an unexpected but nice turn of events for Ezra. It started when Ezra was back teaching at Rosewood High. Mike was almost in a fist fight with Caleb in the hallway, and Ezra broke them apart and took them both in his classroom. It was akward for all three guys to be in the teacher/student situation, but Ezra tried to make it as unofficial as he could. When Ezra asked why they were fighting, Caleb explained that Mike had tried to kiss Hanna. Mike didn't argue the facts and mostly looked at the floor. Ezra asked Caleb to let it go, and it would stay between them. Once Caleb left the room, Ezra got Mike to talk, he offered Mike his advise on girls, especially taken girls. Mike was grateful for Ezra difussing the situation and every since then started to confide in Ezra.

One evening Mike showed up at Ezra's apartment with bag of his clothes. He told Ezra he needed to get away from his family for awhile, and Ezra's apartment was the last place people would look for him. Ezra agreed to let him stay for little while, but only if Mike went to all of his classes, and that his family knew he was ok. Ezra texted Aria to let her know where Mike was, but that Mike didn't want their parents to know where he was staying. Aria thanked Ezra for looking out for her little brother, and promised to keep his secret.

Ezra thought he would go crazy with having Mike around all the time, but it really was fun having him there. They would hang out watch movies, get pizza. Wren would come over alot, and the three of them became really close friends. The only issue Mike had, was that Wren and Ezra wouldn't let him go with them to the bar, he had a fake ID, but the older men, were not nearly as helpful as he wanted them to be.

After the last blow up with Aria, and Ezra left town, he had only seen Mike once. Mike and his new girlfriend came to New York and they stayed at Ezra's house. Ezra tried to be a good friend, but most of his ties to Rosewood, especially the Montgomery family, were more painful than happy ones. But Ezra did leave his apartment open for Mike to use as he pleased, and he left him his car, something the seventeen year old would forever be grateful for.

Ezra laughed as they walked up to the silver car. "So how's she treating you?" he asked. "Oh, baby is good to me" Mike smiled. "Well Im sure she'll be glad to have an actual man, give her a spin" Ezra said as he walked over to the driver door, and held out his hand for the keys. Mike rolled his eyes and threw the keys to the smiling Ezra.

Aria walked into Spencer's house and found her and Hanna sitting on the living room couch, watching a movie. Both girls beemed up at Aria when they saw her walk in the room. "So how is operation Ezria going?" Hanna asked excitedly. "Well kinda at a standstill at the moment, Mike seems to be getting more Ezra love than me at the moment." Aria snickered. "Awe don't fred Aria, Mike might be cute, but he's not that cute" Spencer assured her. All three girls giggled.

"I'm just ready for us, to be us again" Aria whined. "Ezra is so on edge around me, any progress we make, he jumps back three feet." "Heartaches take time Aria, you have to respect that" Hanna tried to reason. "I know he has reasons to be angry at me, but it seams like he's a little too angry. I want to fiqure out whats going on in that head of his, but I feel like talking about it might make him take off again." Aria cringed her hands at her frustration. "What the hell is going on, with your left hand?" Hanna exclaimed. Aria, stopped and looked down at the beautiful reminder of who things could have been. "Ezra gave it to me" she answered sadly. Both girls just looked at her shooked, needing futher explanation.

"You guys have no idea, he sat there looked me in the eyes, and told me how he bought this when he got his first big check from his writing jobs. He held onto it all this time, and gave it to me yesterday, so he wouldn't look like the loser who proposed with a ring." Aria explained with tears in her eyes. "Aria, there's only one reason why he would hold on to it, he's not ready to let you go". Spencer said as she grasped Aria's hand. "I don't know how true that is. He's seeing someone else, he seems so cold to me. Looking at this ring, is just like a big fat punch in the face." "Aria, Ezra would not drop everthing, girlfriend included, and come back here, if he wasn't still crazy about you. You just need to give him time, show him what a connection ya'll still have." Hanna assured her. "You guys are the best", Aria smiled.

Aria and the girls enjoyed their afternoon, watching a movie, and than having lunch at the Grille. Aria enjoyed the distractions but kept one eye constantly on her phone for Ezra's promised text. As the three girls sat at the grille sharing an apple pie, Aria finally heard the beep she had been waiting on. "How's my truck? - Ezra. Aria giggled, "So far so good" she replied. "Mike is going to drop me off, where are you? - Ezra. Aria responded that her and the girls were at the grille, and Ezra texted that him and Mike would meet them.

"Ok, Ezra and Mike are coming here" Aria said excitedly. "Look at you nervous Nelly" Hanna laughed. "Well anyways, just be extra friendly, I want him to feel as comfortable around my friends as possible." Aria explained. "Well we are already friends with Ezra, so I'm sure it will be fine" Spencer said rolling her eyes at Aria. "Shut it, I just want things to go smoothly" Aria glared at Spencer, before breaking into a small laugh. Just then the door opened and the two men joined them at the table. Mike sat down beside Hanna, and gave her a flirtatious smirk, Ezra almost laughed out loud, as he took his seat next to Aria. With her and Spencer already taking up most of the booth, Ezra's leg and arm were touching Aria's and she did her best not to blush. "Awe it was so sweet of ya'll to order me and Ez apple pie" Mike said while taking Hanna's fork and digging in on the girls pie. Aria just rolled her eyes, and laughed as Hanna gave Mike the evil eye.

"So Ezra, how is it to be back in Rosewood?" Spencer asked sweetly. "Good, wierd, but good" Ezra replied. "I've driven here alot, to pick up Malcolm, but I haven't actually stuck around. I see we have Wing Stop now, me and Mikey poo had to check it out" Ezra laughed. "Uhh, Mike groaned. "Some things should stay private Ezra, we've gone over this" Mike said while giving a playful wink" The table erupted in laughter.

An hour went by, and the group of friends decided to part ways. Aria was so happy things went a good as they had. She wanted Ezra to want to be back in her world. She knew his new life in New York was alot to compete with. Ezra met Aria and Mike at the door with a to go box. When Aria gave him a questioning look, he smiled " I thought Ella, would love some Apple pie". "I bet she would" she beemed up at him. With that Ezra and Montgomery children piled in Ezra's truck and headed to go visit Ella.


	12. Chapter 12

Ella smiled to herself as her children and Ezra came walking through the door. Mike offered her the box of the freshly made apple pie. "Awe you have no idea how excited I am about this!" Ella beamed. Even though her smile was bright, Ella looked especially weathered. Her eyes looked a little sunk in and were surrounded by dark circles. Aria did her best to not look at her mother differently, but her face couldn't hide her worry.

"Mom, have you been getting any sleep?" Mike asked concerned. "Yeah, I've been trying but it's not easy with the nurses coming in and out, and the chemo really makes me sick to my stomach." Ella responded as she took a bite of her apple pie. "You didn't tell us, you were getting sicker" Aria said distressed. "You said things were starting to feel better." The level of panic in her voice was evident. "Aria, it's cancer, I'm going to have ups and downs, but I'm a tough cookie, I can handle it."

"You don't have to protect us, we want the truth, we need to know the truth". Aria's voice was cracking. By instinct, Ezra grabbed Aria's hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze, and a sweet nod. Aria stopped talking and stared into his eyes, her emotions were all over the place, and yet she felt calm, he was there. "Aria, let's give your Mom time to come to terms with her own situation before she has to defend herself. I know you're worried, but Ella would tell you if anything important was happening."

Aria looked over at her mother's hurt expression. "I'm so sorry mom, you're the last person I should be taking my frustration out on, I'm just so scared that things are going to get worse." Ella smiled up at her daughter, "You've always been a worrier, you get that from both of your parents, but worry can't change this, only time."

A sad silence filled the room. Ella smiled to herself as she looked at Aria's and Ezra's still interlocked hands. " So Ezra, how is your trip back to Rosewood so far?" Ezra suddenly aware of Ella's reason for smiling, removed his hand from Aria's and nervously ran it through his hair. " It's good, we just had lunch with Hanna and Spencer, it was nice, all being together" he answered. "Well that's good, I'm sure this week is going to fly by for you, you'll probably dread going back so soon" she smirked. Ezra didn't respond, he just smiled at Ella, and gave her an "you're unbelievable" look.

"Well were not letting our Fitzy boy here stay gone for too long, mom" Mike chimed in. "Oh, are you excited to have you bestie back?" Ella laughed. "Of course, who else is gonna, buy my beer?" "Hey, I have never bought him beer" Ezra clarified. "I would hope not, can't have you corrupting both of my children" Ella responded with a devious smile. "MOM!" Aria exclaimed. "What, like we all don't know?" Ella said while rolling her eyes.

"I think now's a good time to give your mom some rest time" Ezra said with his cheeks still red. "That actually sounds like a good idea, I need my rest, and I'm sure y'all have other things to do" Ella giggled. Aria gave her mother a "what the hell" look, and then gave her a hug goodbye. After Mike, Ezra went to give Ella a hug. He whispered "Your nuts" into her ear. She giggled and whispered "Well see".

Upon arriving back at the Montgomery household, Mike made it very apparent that he was getting hungry again, and the three decided they would try to make a meal. While cooking knowledge was very limited between the three adults, they decided they should be able handle spaghetti and garlic bread. About half an hour later they sat down to eat their dinner. Aria sat down beside Ezra, her face couldn't hide her happiness that he was there.

Mike smiled to himself looking back and forth between the two. He always saw the way the way they were around each other, long before they even came out to her family. He knew they were crazy about each other, while he held a grudge against his sister for a while after Ezra left town devastated, he and Aria talked it out, and he knew she never meant to hurt his friend. It was good to see her so happy, and even though Ezra was conflicted it was pretty obvious that he was happy here too.

As if right on que, the entire mood shifted as Byron made his way into dining room. The lighthearted laughter and smiles all faded as a newer awkwardness seemed to take hold. "Hey, Dad" Mike said warmly. "We left some spaghetti for you". "Thanks, I'm starving" Byron said politely. He shook his head as he went to make a plate in the kitchen, here he was about to have a family dinner with Ezra Fitz. He always kind of knew this was inevitable, but still a little of his pride stung.

As he sat down at the head of the table, he couldn't help but notice the now silent room. "You'll are allowed to continue having a good time, I'm not going to bite off anyone's head" Bryan stated a little aggravated. "Well, how was your day dad?" Aria replied trying her best not to smile at her father's awkward observation. "Good, thank you. I finished up most of my grading, and I stopped by to give you mother her favorite tea." Aria rolled her eyes toward Mike and Ezra's direction. Both of the them chuckled in response. "Dad, do you really think, bringing her treats is going to win her back?"

"Well I don't know Aria, but it's a start." Byron calmly answered, "Do you have any better suggestions?" "How about just being honest, and tell her how much she means to you" Aria responded exasperated. "Aria, when you have done as much damage as I have, you'll realize that treading as lightly, might be the only option." Aria conceded, sometimes it scared her how much she was like her father. She herself had caused a lot of her own damage, and she too was treading a lightly as possible. " I thought that might silence you" Mike laughed out loud. Aria shot him a death glare, while Ezra just sat back tried to stay out of the Montgomery line of fire.

"What would you do Ezra" Byron's question threw him for a loop. "Oh, I don't know if I'm the person you would want to take relationship advise from" Ezra stammered. "Well you and Aria seem to be able to keep working it out, how would you go about getting your wife back? Ezra arched his eyebrows, he never had a wife, he thought he would, but now seemed to think that was just a far off illusion. "Well, you know me, I'm a hopeless romantic, I would confess my love and try to make her see, that what you have is worth fighting for. Marriage is until death, not until you both just give up."

Byron sat there a minute, taking in what Ezra had said. He was right, Byron never really fought the divorce, he let Ella walk away. Again both admiration and resentment set in against Ezra. Ezra would have done exactly that. Ezra would have never cheated to begin with. "Well do you think, things have gone too far, do you think I've lost her forever?" Ezra was cautious with his answer, with Aria staring at him, hanging on to his answer. "I don't know, I don't know if love really just ends, it just might have gotten lost. I would think if you both truly wanted to, you would find it again. That's really more of a question for Ella."

"Well know I have to deal with Zach, I never imagined, we would end up like this" Byron said sadly. "Zach is great, but you were her husband, he can't compete with that" Aria said reassuringly. "The husband who cheated on her, Zach wins by default." Byron stated dryly. " I think I'm just going to call it a night, you three can carry on." "Goodnight dad", Aria said sweetly. "Night kids, Ezra" Both men nodded to him, as went up the stairs.

"Dad is so depressing" Mike finally spoke, "I mean he did this to our family, now he wants to walk around feeling sorry for himself." "I think he really is sorry" Aria defended. "Sorry, he got caught" Mike retorted. "No, I'm with Aria on this one" Ezra cut in, "Byron seemed sincerely upset about his marriage". "Or lack there off" Aria breathed out.

"Well I'm going to hit the sheets, I'll see ya'll tomorrow". Mike said while leaving the table. Aria looked over at Ezra and smiled at him. "Thank you for sticking up for my Dad, I know he hasn't always deserved it." Ezra just smiled back sweetly. "Byron's a good guy in the end. He's tried to help me out before, I was just being honest." "So do you really think there's hope? Aria questioned. "Sure", he smiled. "You never know."

After a cleaned up kitchen and two showers later, Ezra found himself crawling into bed with Aria. She opted of just a long tee shirt, and if she was trying to get Ezra's attention it was working. Ezra swallowed his throat as Aria entered the room. He did his best to keep his attention on his laptop. Hardy has sent him a few chapters for him to go over. "What'cha working on? Aria questioned. Hardy wants me to go over some chapters on a book we are going to publish." "Is it any good?" She asked while she leaned on his shoulder, taking a better look at what he was doing. "Hey now, you're going to have to wait until the book is published, like everyone else." Ezra teased. "Hmm" Aria whined.

"Well I'm sure it would have put me to sleep anyways" Aria snickered. Ezra just looked at her and smiled. "Are you really going to pout? He asked. "Is it working" She playfully smiled back. "Come on" he conceded. Aria happily snuggled into Ezra chest, and started to read the chapters he was working on. Both of them let the moment happen, both of the savored it. When Ezra went to ask her a question about the character he found that her earlier comment was correct, it would put her to sleep. He stopped and starred at her asleep in his arms as had done a thousand times. He finished all five chapters just like that, letting his left are fall completely asleep. He finally moved her to the side, turned his lap top off, and secretly gave her a kiss good night on the forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Aria Montgomery woke up in a very good mood. The familiar sweet smell of the man she loved consumed her senses and a smile graced her lips before she even went to open her eyes. Her morning view was just as pleasant, looking at his sleeping face, the stubble that had seem to grow overnight. He was beautiful, he had always been, but more so to her in these moments where she got to see the Ezra that most others do not.

Aria laid there a moment just enjoying being cuddled up to her ex boyfriend. Reluctantly she pulled herself out of Ezra's still sleeping embrace, and headed for the shower. Today was Saturday, Aria was excited because Emily would be coming home. Aria loved the weekends that the four friends practically sisters could all be together, a little time out from all the changes that life was throwing them. Before getting into the shower, she sent the girls a mass text to meet up at The Brew around noon.

Ezra was awoken by a buzzing from his phone. Groggily looking at the phone he realized he slept through several messages. Maggie, was reminding him that Malcolm had a soccer game, Emily wanted to get breakfast, and Wesley was trying to make any contact with his brother that he could. He responded to the two women, but like every other text or missed call from Wes, it went ignored. Ezra Fitz's day was now off to a very agitated start.

The smell of coffee enticed Ezra to the kitchen where he found Mike and Byron already in conversation. "Morning" Byron offered politely. The awkwardness of having Ezra under his roof was still evident. "Morning" Ezra replied. He poured himself a cup of coffee and joined the men at the table. Ezra couldn't help but notice that Byron looked exhausted and the worry lines, seemed a little deeper than usual. "It's going to be okay dad, I can take a year or two off, work and save up some money" Mike told his father. "That's not an option Mike, I'll figure it out, I always do" Byron responded sternly.

It was pretty obvious, that the current hospital bills consuming the kitchen table were the subject at hand, and Mike's college tuition seemed to be in limbo. Ezra was careful not to jump in the conversation, money problems and pride was something he had been all too familiar with. Thinking that a change in subject would be the most merciful thing to do, he nudged Mike. "Well why don't you start by working on that front lawn, it's just a matter of time before the neighbors start doing it for you" he smirked. "Yeah, I guess it is getting a little out of hand" Byron admitted. "Well you've got more important things to do" Ezra answered, "Mikey over here, has no excuse". Mike rolled his eyes, "All right, but your helping" Ezra laughed to himself "Sure, lucky for you, I haven't showered yet"

As the two men were tackling the now out hand front lawn, Ezra took the opportunity to pray into the Montgomery's current financial troubles. "So are Ella's medical bills becoming overwhelming" he questioned. "Yeah, Dad's trying to make it work, he wants to sale the house, but I told him to use the money in my college fund" Mike answered sadly. Ezra paused, he was bothered that either was really an option. "Well don't do anything drastic, I'm sure the hospital can help find some other options for ya'll." "Maybe, but you know how my Dad feels about charity, he would never ask for help." "Yeah I know" Ezra conceded.

Aria came down stairs only to find her father in the den starring at the bills before him, as if looking at them hard enough would make them change. "Dad, where is everyone?" she asked. "Oh, Ezra told Mike the yard needed attention, so he and Mike are out there working on it. With everything going on, I haven't even thought about the yard, I'm a little embarrassed actually" Byron replied exasperated. "Dad, you're doing a great job, with us, and Mom, the yard can someone else's problem" Aria said while giving her father a much needed hug. "Thanks baby, I just wish I knew that was true". "It is" she replied sternly.

Making her way out of the kitchen, Aria stopped to peek out at the guys in the front yard. She smiled to herself to see Ezra here at her family home, doing chores with her little brother. In a perfect world this would be normal, Ezra would have been part of the family by now, not just a visitor, acting mostly out of obligation and guilt. But still, this was a nice image, one she hoped she would get to see a lot more of.

Aria moved her eyes from checking out Ezra in action, to see the gray Camry that belongs to Emily Fields pull in the driveway. She happily stepped outside to meet her. "Hey Em" she smiles as she walks up to her friend. "Hey, I came by early to see if Ezra wanted to do breakfast, but it looks likes he already made plans" Emily pouted. "Actually I'm starving, but I need to shower and then meet up with Maggie and Malcolm" Ezra told the group.

Aria was a little thrown, both by not getting the breakfast invite, and by Ezra's sudden family plans. "What's Malcolm got going on, I want to see him" Emily smiled. "He's got his soccer match at 11:00, I'm sure you girls already have plans" Ezra answered. "Well we have lunch plans, not morning plans, that why I wanted to ask you about breakfast" Emily smiled back. "Yeah we're totally free for a bit, a soccer game sounds like fun" Aria interjected.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea" Ezra said hesitantly, he never intended to bring Malcolm around Aria. He didn't want to have to explain to his son a second time, why Aria wasn't around anymore. Emily, knowing Ezra as well as she did, picked up on his reluctance. "Well that's okay, me and Aria can keep ourselves busy" she smiled at Aria reassuringly. Aria gave Emily an agrevated look " Sure, we need to catch up anyway" she answered with a forced smile.

As the girls entered Aria's bedroom and Ezra went to take a shower, Aria wasted no time in trying to recruit Emily on her side. "So why is he acting so shady about Malcolm's soccer game? I mean isn't the park a public place, where lots of people spend their Saturdays?" Aria whined. "Aria, don't push him, let him have his boundaries, he'll let you cross when he's ready." Emily warned. "Anyways tell me how it's going with you and Fitz in the same room, you must be going crazy." Emily said mischievously. "Well it was rocky at first, but I feel like we're finally turning the corner. I just don't see why he wants to keep me completely cut off from his family now." Aria said sadly.

Aria sat there a moment a look of determination on her face. "What are you up too?" Emily questioned worried. " I'm going to the park, are you going to go with me?" Aria asked her friend, almost daring her to argue. "Aria, I think your making a mistake" Emily tried to reason. "Well then you better not let me go by myself then huh? Aria smiled wildly. "Hey if your gonna throw me into your self destructive adventures, I'm gonna need some coffee first, very strong coffee" Emily whinned while following her tiny friend down the hall.

A few muffins and double shot coffees later, Aria and Emily found themselves at the local park, watching little boys in matching uniforms crawling all over the place. "They're all so cute" Aria said with a smile. "Yeah, they really are, cute and care free, I can hardly remember life was ever like that" Emily responded with a chuckle. "Seems like ages ago" Aria agreed.

"Look I see Ezra" Aria beamed, "Let's go cheer Malcolm on". "So your sure you want to barge in on his soccer game, uninvited?" Emily had to question one last time. "Gosh, when you put it like that it does seem a little invasive" Aria answered a little bothered. "We should accidentally run into them, when the game us over, play it cool and see where they take him for lunch" Aria explained with her smile now returned. "So what do we do in the meantime" Emily asked her recently insane friend. "Well there'sthat new thrift shop across the street, we can shop and stalk" Aria answered with excitement in her voice. "Plus the food mart is probably the teams next stop, so we would be more likely to run into them here" Emily countered. "Look at you, finally coming round to the dark side, I'm so proud" Aria smirked.

Aria kept one eye on the soccer field and the other firmly on potential new items to her wardrobe. She was a lot more conservative than she was before, her student income was slim, and she didn't feel right using her father's credit card anymore. As she and Emily happily checked out with their selections, Aria could see threw the store window that Emily had called it. The entire soccer crew was headed towards the shopping center, and her planned run in with Malcolm was a go.

The girls waited to leave the store they could see Ezra, Malcolm and Maggie walking up. With shopping bags in hand, they stopped to let the parade of little boys pass them up, as the filed into the pizza shop. Ezra noticed Aria right away, and he tensed up with anger, knowing this was no accident. Malcolm soon noticed her, and excitedly called out her name "Aria!" He gripped her in a hug, "Did you get to see me play?" he asked proudly. "No, I'm so sorry, we were in the shop, but I'm sure you did great." Aria smiled sweetly at the little boy, she had genuinely missed. "I scored two goals!" he exclaimed. "That's great, I'm sure your Dad was going to tell me all about it." She answered.

Ezra was still silent, still trying to gage how pissed he was, or even if he had been over reacting. As a brush of calmness was almost willed upon himself, he noticed a bystander starring at the group, waiting to make an entrance. Just like that, all calmness was long gone, and anger and frustration had him seeing red. The bystander was no stranger, he was a face Ezra told himself he never wanted to see again. Wesley, the disowned brother who betrayed him. "What are you doing here Wes?" Ezra asked angrily, as the group turned to see what had Ezra so aggravated. "I tried to call you, I've been trying to call you, Maggie invited me, I wanted to see my nephew" Wesley answered timidly. He paused for a moment to gage is brother's reaction. "I figured it was safer with Malcolm around" he tried to joke with his not very amused older brother. "Temporarily" Ezra responded.

"I'm sorry Ezra, but Malcolm wanted his Uncle to come see him play, it's not right to keep him from his family." Maggie tried to explain. Ezra turned to give her the craziest look. "I know what you're thinking, and that is exactly why I let Wes come, I know how wrong it is." Ezra had enough, he could only handle so much at one time. "Is that why you wanted to come?" Ezra snapped at Aria. Aria's eyes widened. "Of course not, Ezra. I haven't even spoken to Wes in years!" Aria defended herself.

Suddenly Aria knew, here was the last place she should be, she couldn't see this situation getting any worse. Exasperated, she brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Aria what the hell is that on your hand?" Maggie asked angrily. "Is that an engagement ring" Maggie pressed on, now taking Aria's left hand in her own. "Ezra I can't believe you're getting married without even mentioning it to us!" She hissed at him. Both Aria and Ezra were a little stunned, neither sure how to react to Maggie's line of questioning.

"You're getting married!" Malcolm exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you Dad, I know how much you missed Aria, I cannot wait for the wedding!" Ezra just starred at the happy little boy, this was exactly was he had been avoiding. But Malcolm's happiness was too much to shoot down at this moment. He would find a way to break it to him later. "Well I wanted to surprise Malcolm" Ezra smiled as he crouched down to play with the little boy's hair. "Come on Dad, let's go celebrate with Pizza!" Malcolm beamed. "Sure, son" Ezra smiled back.

"So your brother gets completely cut off, and Aria gets a ring?" Maggie questioned angrily. "Aria and I are none of your concern" Ezra's voice calm and firm. Maggie, just rolled her eyes, and went into the pizza shop. Ezra went to tell his brother to leave, but realized the younger Fitzgerald had already taken off. " Malcolm, go join your mother inside, and I'll be right behind you" Ezra smiled down to his son. "Is Aria still coming, we can't celebrate without her Dad" Malcolm reminded his father. Ezra looked up at Aria, gave her a very frustrated look, but still conceded to the little boy. "Sure buddy, I'm sure the girls would love to have some pizza."

As the awkward group all sat down around the two large pizzas. Each person wanting to be somewhere else, except for Malcolm, he was thrilled. He insisted that Aria sit beside him. Just as Ezra was starting to relax, his phone starts to buzz. He drew a heavy breath when he read the message. "So my son gets engaged and his father is the last to know? I expect to see you, my Grandson and the future Mrs. in Church this Sunday. –Dad"

Aria gave Ezra a worried look, memories of A shot threw her mind, as she saw Ezra reading the text. "What's wrong" she asked. "My father expects me to bring my fiancé to church tomorrow" Ezra answered annoyed. Aria's little game was taking over his life….


	14. Chapter 14

Aria sat nervously in Ezra's truck waiting for him to come back from dropping off Malcolm from Maggie's apartment. She was scared about how he would treat her, once his son was gone. As she saw him walking back towards her, her stomach tensed up. Ezra sat in his seat, and blankly starred out the windshield for a moment. Without looking at her he calmly tried to address the situation, she had put him in. "You knew I didn't want to bring you around Malcolm. You have no concern about anyone's wants but your own. I dropped everything, to come here for you, for Ella, and this is how you repay me. Malcolm's going to be disappointed all over again, and now my dad, I'm going to have to explain this mess to him." Ezra paused, deciding to stop while he's ahead.

Aria was in tears, "Ezra I swear I never meant for any of this to happen, I am so sorry, the last thing I want to do is hurt that little boy". "My father is sick" Ezra responded angrily, "and now I'm going to crush his hopes of seeing his son get married, this whole thing is getting out of control." Ezra fumed. Aria sat silently for a moment, before daring to say what was racing through her mind. "You don't have to disappoint him, we can play along, have a long engagement, then see what happens".

Ezra looked at her like she was nuts, "You do realize, that we are not even together, the bigger this lie gets, the more people it will affect, you might be okay with lying all the time Aria, I'm not." Aria felt like Ezra's world just slapped her across the face. "I'm not trying change who you are Ezra, I'm just saying that if you being engaged would make him happy, why not give him that moment, I'm not going to force you to actually marry me!" Aria almost yelled at him.

Ezra sat there contemplating what Aria had said. "So you want to go to New York like he wants?" Ezra was still questioning her logic. "Yes, I would love to meet your father, and I really have missed Malcolm, I would happily go back to New York with you" Aria tone now softer and sweeter. "You're the craziest person I know" Ezra stated, shaking his head. Aria just smiled back at him. "Call Maggie and tell her where leaving this afternoon, it will be fun, I promise. I'll have your father eating out of my hand" Aria confidently assured him.

Aria could not hide her excitement at the afternoon's recent turn of events. Ezra had not abandoned her, he was actually taking her to meet his father. As much as she hated upsetting him earlier, she couldn't be more excited about their trip.

Mike was sitting on the couch as Aria and Ezra returned to the Montgomery home. "So how was your day?" Mike asked with laugh as he saw Ezra's still frustrated face. "Oh and Aria, Hanna is on her way over, she wanted to know why you skipped out on her and Spencer at lunch." "Crap, I totally forgot!" Aria exclaimed. "Well I'm going to start packing some clothes" she smiled at Ezra, and then headed upstairs.

"Packing" Mike questioned Ezra as the two men sat on the couch. "I don't know you would take that chick anywhere" Mike smirked. "Yeah, it's going to be interesting." Ezra said scarcastically. "My father wants to meet my fiance" Ezra explained. Mike just started to laugh out load. "Oh, this just gets better and better" Mike said with a very amused grin.

"Hey" Hanna Marin greeted as she entered the living room. "So I hope you guys had fun, ditching us this afternoon, can't wait to find out why" she winked at Ezra. "I'm sure Aria will be more than happy to fill you in" Ezra answered, she's up in her room". "Does everything Hanna says sound dirty to you too, or it is just because I want it to be dirty?" Mike playfully asked his friend. "No, if it's Hanna, it most defiantly going to be dirty" Ezra laughed.

Hanna saw Aria packing her bag as she walked in her bedroom. " So where are we going?" She asked as she sat on Aria's bed. "You know actually that's not a bad idea, I mean that actually a great idea" Aria answered. "So once again, where are we going?" Hanna pressed. "New York" Aria smiled. "Well Aria I hate to kill your joy, but we already live in New York, why are you so excited?" "Well, New York, as in the home of one Mr. Ezra Fitz, well Fitzgerald, but still" she beamed, "I'm going to meet his father!"

"Well that confusing…" Hanna said "Why would it be a good idea for me to join?" "Well first off, you make Ezra laugh, always a good thing, second Ezra feels like he has to be nicer when people are around, and finally his sister is kinda scary, and I just might need the backup" Aria explained. "Count me in" Hanna said firmly, "I know a thing or two about scary sisters" she laughed.

"Ezra, Hanna's coming with us" Aria shouted down the stairs. "Okay" Ezra answered back. Suddenly Mike looked at him with little puppy dogs eyes, silently begging for an invitation. Ezra shook his head and rolled his eyes before calling back upstairs "So is Mike". "Yes!" Mike exclaimed. Both Aria and Hanna rolled their eyes and chuckled at each other, Mike was so obvious. "Doesn't Mike have a girlfriend?" Hanna questioned, "Yes" Aria answered, but he's still holding out hope for you" Aria laughed.

About an hour later the party of four arrived at Maggie's apartment to pickup Malcolm. The little boy was so excited to see everyone in the truck. "Looks like your back here with us, little man" Hanna warned him. "Sure" he happily answered, "now I can show ya'll my IPAD" Malcolm said excited. Hanna helped Malcolm get strapped into his booster seat, Ezra smiled at Malcolm face. It was obvious he had a little crush on her.

"Dad are we stopping to eat, or are we eating with Rachel and Abbey? Malcolm asked. Ezra paused for a moment. "Well let's see if Rachel wants to cook for us" Ezra offered. Taking out his phone Ezra sent a text message. A few blocks down the road, the car started to ring, and Ezra hit his bluetooth to answer the call. A tiny little voice came on the line "Ezra?" A smile immediately took over his face. "Hey baby" he answered back softly. "Mommy is not talking to you" she stated as if tattle telling. Ezra laughed "Yeah, I figured she would be a little upset with me" Ezra told his niece. "But she wants me to ask if you want chicken or beef" she asked sweetly. "Well then please tell her Chicken, and that I'll make this up to her." Ezra offered. "Ok, love you" Abby happily replied. "Love you, baby" he replied before ending the call.

Aria melted at the way he spoke to the little girl, if even possible she wanted him more. She already knew exactly why Ezra's sister was "not talking" to him, she knew Ezra was going to take a lot of grief for their current situation. The sister did make her nervous, she was torn on her plan of attack, try to stand her ground or try to win her over. Either way, Rachel not being in her favor would be a very unpleasant.

It wasn't long before the group arrived at their destination. Hanna was instantly in love with Ezra's house. "Look at you Fitzy, moving on up in the world!" she teased. "Thanks" Ezra laughed. They piled out of the truck and made their way into the house.

Malcolm rushed into the kitchen to join his cousin and aunt. Ezra went directly to find his sister, hoping to defuse her before she addressed the group. As he entered the kitchen he found her at the island talking to her fiance, and Ezra's good friend Sean. "Well babe, who should kick his ass first?" Sean teased as Ezra joined them. "I'd rather it be you, she's tougher" Ezra laughed, as he pulled her into a hug. "No sir!" She stated firmly, "This is far from ok, not only have you totally lost your mind, but I find out from Wes? You hate Wes!" she fumed. "I know, I'll explain everything, just please play nice, atleast for now" Ezra begged.

Aria felt Rachel's eyes on her, she was starting to look for a place to hide. Hanna seeing the exchange, decided to make conversation. "Hi, I'm Hanna, the food smells amazing" as she went to shake Rachel's hand. "Thank you, I'm Rachel." she replied. "Are you one of Ezra's old friends" Rachel asked Hanna. "Yes, we go way back" Hanna smiled. Rachel smiled back at her, and then gave Ezra an "Ill talk to you later look". "Well dinner is almost ready if everyone want to sit at the table." Rachel announced. As everyone was taking a seat, the door bell rang. Ezra was a little nervous who it could be, the last thing he needed was for Becca to be visiting Rachel, or even worse Rachel invited her to punish him.

Much to his relief his best friend Hardy was waiting on the other side of the door. "Good to see you finally came to your senses" he told Ezra as he walked into the house. "Iv'e told you from day one Ezra, that girl is nothing but trouble to you, she's completely selfish, and cheated on you numerous times..." Hardy stopped when he realized at Aria and everyone else in the kitchen could hear every word coming out of his mouth. "Aria, so nice to see you" Hardy said scarcasticly. "Hardy" Aria did her best to smile, and not cry at the mean but sort of true words that just punched her in the gut.

"I meant to tell you Hardy was coming over tonight" Rachel told Ezra. Ezra was upset with his friend, not because he shared his opinion, but because it hurt Aria. He looked her face, and could see that she was trying to pretend that she was ok. "Hardy, was just leaving" Ezra said angrily. "Ezra, don't be like, that. I didn't know she was here." Hardy protested. "Aria, I apologize, my rantings are out of love for Ezra, I had no intentions of publically attacking you" Hardy offered sincerly. "I understand" Aria politely answered back. "If is it okay with my best friend, I'd like to stay for dinner?" Hardy giving Ezra the guilt trip. "You could have gave me a heads up" he whispered in Ezra's ear. Ezra knew he was right, and he was only looking out for him. "Sure" he smiled back to him.

As dinner was wrapping up Sean was asking Hardy about their plans to out that night. Hardy and Sean both wanted Ezra to join. "I have Malcolm, and company, and I have church with my dad in the morning, I think Im going to pass this one up" Ezra informed them. "Well I'm more than capable of watching my nephew, he's about to go to bed anyway" Rachel interjected. Rachel didn't like Sean going out without Ezra. It's not that she didn't trust him, but she knew her brother was one of the few people who could wrangle Sean after a few beers. "Yeah Ezra, it's not like your company could't join the fun" Hanna chimmed in. "Yeah, I'm down" Mike joined her. Ezra turned to Aria "Well what to you say?" "I think it would be fun" she smiled. For a moment it was like they were a real couple again, Ezra putting her opinion first.

"So that's it then!" Sean exclaimed "we're going out."


	15. Chapter 15

"So that's it then" Sean exclaimed "were going out". "YEY" Hanna chimed in. "What are we going to wear?" She asked Aria with panic in her voice. "Well my car is here, we can drive to our apartment and pick up something" Aria offered. "That would be at least an hour in driving alone" Hanna whined.

"Here" Ezra interrupted, handing Aria his debit card. "There are a few shops down the road, my treat" he smiled at her. "Thank you Ezra" Aria blushed. "Fitzy, you just made my day!" Hanna squealed. With that Hanna rushed Aria out the door and on to their shopping mission.

" I don't know how you keep yourself from jumping on that man." Hanna laughed. "I wish it was that easy" Aria replied sadly." "Ezra's not mine anymore, he's someone else's man." "Aria, you know how I feel about cheating in anyway, but in this case, it would be the right thing to do. Ezra has always and will always be yours, you just have to reach out there and take him back!" Hanna's enthusiasm made Aria smile.

"Well what about you?" Aria smiled. "What's up with you and Gabriel, why have you been so secretive about it?" Hanna blushed. "Its great, it's crazy, were crazy about each other! I feel like I know how you felt when you and Ezra were a secret" Hanna explained. "Why keep it a secret? It drove me crazy not to just scream how much I loved Ezra to ya'll. Why are you doing that to yourself?" Aria pressed her.

"Well the department would frown on it, he was suppost to be investigating me, not trying to seduce me. He broke a lot of rules to keep me and my mom from going to prison. If people know were together, they might take a closer look" Hanna said nervously. "Plus I'm afraid it might just end, like with Caleb, I couldn't stand everyone's look of pity." Hanna said a little upset.

"I am so sorry if I ever made you feel that way" Aria said as she gripped Hanna's hand. It's only because it killed me to see you so hurt".

"I know how much you love me" Hanna smiled. "That's exactly why I'm trying so hard to help you fix things with Ezra. I hate watching you pretend like your okay. Its so obvious you miss him like crazy. But were gonna change that, we my love are going to bag you a Fitz!" Hanna exclaimed.

Aria laughed at her friend and then turned into the shopping center Ezra had told her about. "We need to find something that will knock his socks off, I don't want him to be able to keep his eyes off you!" Hanna said sternly as she started to browse the dresses.

Right away Hanna picked up a red silk dress with a low cut top. "This has to be it!" Hanna yelled out. Aria's face lit up as she saw the dress. "I love it! It's really similar to the dress I wore on our first date!" Aria beamed. "Exactly" Hanna answered with a proud look if accomplishment.

In record timing for Aria and Hanna, both left the shop with dresses they loved. Aria was really excited, she couldn't wait to see Ezra's reaction. She was going to curl her hair the way he would always say he loved. Hanna's pep talk had really motivated Aria, she promised herself that tonight she would make a move.

As the two girls made their way back into Ezra's house they were surprised to find the guys were all in the kitchen, singing and dancing to their own version of "Blurred Lines". "Does it hurt? What you don't like work?" Ezra sang out still not noticing the girls had returned home. Aria laughed to Hanna, she never knew Ezra could sing, and hearing him singing about sex made her blush.

All singing and dancing immediately stopped as soon as they heard the girl's chuckles. Ezra's eyes grew wide and the girls smiled even bigger at his priceless look of embarrassment. "Sorry to break up your little boy band" Hanna teased. "Where are we getting ready at?" Hanna asked Ezra. "Oh, ya'll can use my room" Ezra smiled politely, happy to change the subject. "Thanks Ezra" Hanna smiled as they followed him up the stairs. He lead them down to the end of the hallway and opened the door for them. "Let me know if ya'll need anything, I'm sure Rachel has two of everything" he said as he left the girls to get ready.

"Girl, this house is amazing!" Hanna cooed. "Look at those bay windows, huge closets, lets go check out the bathroom!" Hanna said excitedly. Aria laughted at her materialistic friend and joined her in the bathroom. "Wow, this shower is to DIE for!" Hanna screamed as she walked into the walk in shower. " I highly suggest you make use of this asap, and I'm not really talking about getting clean either" she winked to Aria. Aria just blushed. " Hanna calm down, I need your help getting as cute as possible, I'm pretty sure I can handle seducing him, on my own." "Oh, believe me I know you're an expert of everything Fitz" Hanna laughed.

With curled hair, dresses on, and makeup perfected, Hanna and Aria walked down the stairs to meet the waiting boys in the living room. Aria smiled from ear to ear, she looked good, damn good, and she knew it. As she made her way into the living room, Ezra was talking to Sean about someting. She mentally high fived herself as Ezra lost track of what he was saying and down right starred at her. "Are we all ready?" She sweetly asked him. "Sure, yeah" he stammered back.

Everyone gathered their things, Aria could see that Ezra purposly trailed behind her. "Nice dress" he whispered in her ear. "Thanks", she smiled at him. The group piled into Ezra's truck, excpet for Sean and Hardy they took his Hardy's car. Aria sat in the back with Hanna, and Mike called shotgun. "So how many of you minors are thinking about drinking?" Ezra asked the group. "Tisk Tisk, Mr. Fitz, we're not in your classroom, were college students, and our ID's very much show us as twenty one" Hanna stated firmly. "Well is guess that's up to ya'll but Mikey, your still in high school, your fake ID is terrible, and you've been designated as the DD" he smiled to Mike. "Why did I think anything would change" Mike whinned.

A guick drive later the group pulled up to Sean's favorite club. As everyone met up in the parking lot, Ezra could see that Hardy had a wierd look on his face. "What's up" he questioned his best friend. "Well I know he's not your favorite person but Brandon wants to meet up tonight" Hardy explained. Ezra groaned and rolled his eyes. "Great" he responded scarcasticly. "Come on Ezra, if I avoid him, he's just gonna call me on it Monday morning" Hardy tried to reason with him. "I know, but I can't stand that fucking guy" Ezra whinned. Hardy just laughed and they entered the club. Ezra paid for the girls and Mike's entrance and the group found a table on the balconey looking down at the dance floor and bar.

Aria didn't miss a beat, she scooted in beside Ezra and smiled a flirtacious smile as they made eye contact. She could tell she was making him nervous and she loved it. "Come on, let's go get you a drink" Ezra told her almost down right flirting. "Ok" she excitedly laughted. They walked over to the bar on the balconey. "You know that dress, makes me think of our first date" Ezra told her. "Me too" she smiled at him seductively. "What can I get for ya'll" the bartender asked the couple. "Two long islands" Ezra answered, "and were going to start a tab" Ezra answered while handing him his debit card. Ezra brought his attention back to beautiful woman infront of him. "So Ezra Fitz in a club..." Aria smiled. "You do know that went through high school and college before I met you. Single Ezra knows how to mingle" he answered winking at her. Aria laughed out loud. "Here you go" the bartender told them as he handed them their drinks.

With smiles on their faces and matching drinks in their hands they returned to table with their friends. "Ezra, what's up" a man Aria didn't recgonize went to shake Ezra's hand. He looked Aria up and down, and then back between her and Ezra. "Brandon" Ezra answered. His shortness with the stanger confirmed his dislike him. "I noticed you've been gone, I had lunch with Becca yesterday, she's been pretty upset." Aria could feel Ezra's body tense up beside her. She couldn't help but watch the interaction between the two men. "I'm sure, you were more than willing to keep her company Brandon" Ezra said angerly. Now the whole table was gluded to the sceen unfolding before them. "I'm just trying to be a friend, Ezra, she looked like she needed one" Brandon tried to explain.

Ezra only nodded his head and sipped on his drink. "So, we haven't been introduced" Brandon reached out his hand to Aria, I'm Brandon. He smiled. "Aria" she responded while shaking his hand. "Do you like to dance?" he asked her. Aria couldn't help but to look at Ezra, gaging his reaction to the question. Ezra once agian tensed up. "Oh, I'm sorry" Brandon stammered. "I didn't know you were here with Erza" Aria was to shocked by his blodness to really respond. She felt really uncomfortable trying to explain their current situation to a stranger.

Ezra on the other hand was beyond angry, this guy had put him in a position, and he knew it. If he told him Aria was off limits, he would make sure Becca knew right away. Ezra was confused about alot of things, but he knew he didn't want to hurt Becca. If he did decide to end things with her, she deserved better than to find out from this jack ass. Deciding to take control of the situation at hand Ezra made a quick decision. "She's not with me, were just old friends".

The words might as well been a slap to her face. Aria visiably recoiled from him. There was no hiding her hurt, Ezra instantly saw it. "So how about that dance?" Brandon smiled at her. Aria really just needed to get away at the moment. "Sure" she smiled, and got up to leave with him. She could feel Ezra's eyes on her the entire time, but all she could think about was this overwhelming feeling of anger and sadness.


	16. Chapter 16

Ezra watched Aria intently as she made her way down the stairs and joined another man on the dancefloor. He knew he messed up, and he knew he was in for an excruciating night. Seeing that the entire group was now starring at him. Ezra did his best to keep it cool, and not give them a show.

Hanna being worried about her friend got up from the table and headed downstairs. Looking through the crowd she finally found a glimpse of the red dress she was searching for. She saw Aria and Brandon leave the dance floor and head towards the bar. "Hey, can you help me find the ladies room?" Hanna asked while practically pulling Aria away from the bar. "Okay, well be back" she offered Brandon and then followed Hanna through the crowd.

"First off are you OK?" Hanna asked worried as they entered the woman's restroom. "No, far from it" Aria answered trying not to give in and cry. "Hey, you should have seen Ezra's face as you walked away with that guy, he is completely miserable!" Hanna tried to console her. "I know Ezra cares about me, but he's trying so damn hard to fight it, he made me feel like I'm nothing to him anymore" Aria fumed.

"Well we both know that is so far from the truth" Hanna reminded her as she helped fix her eye makeup. "Well if Ezra wants to play the just friends card, I'm going to shove it down his throat" Aria said angrily. "Wow now, is that really the smartest idea?" Hanna warned. "Maybe not, but I know him, when he's jealous it drives him crazy" Aria answered. "Yeah but it was also a jealous fit, that sent him packing up and cutting you completely out of his life" Hanna tried to paused in deep thought. "Your right, going overboard could just push him further away, but I am going to make him squirm" Aria said determined. "Well I'm sticking by your side, sometimes you can get a little out of hand" Hanna laughed.

As the girls went back to the bar to find Brandon, he seemed to have wondered off, standing in his place was Sean, Ezra's friend. "Ladies" he offered, with a smile. "Sean, right?" Hanna asked. "Yes ma'am, and now that there are no Fitzgerald's around I have say how freaking excited I am to actually meet you" he grinned at Aria. Aria and Hanna both looked at each other confused. "Why would you ever be excited to meet me? Aria asked. "Come on, it's not everyday you get to meet the woman who made your career" he answered. The girls were intrigued, Aria looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I can why Ezra was so enamered, I have to admit his heartbreak has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me" Sean went on. "What exactly are you talking about?" Aria pressed. "Oh you don't know?" he laughed out loud. "I'm a music producer, I was struggling with the writing, I went to Ezra because he's always writing. Sweetie a whole lot the songs on your radio are about you."

Aria was stunned. "Wow what songs?" Hanna asked, so excited. "Well now I don't want to give away Ezra's secrets." Sean laughed."If he's keeping it to himself, I'm not going to get on his bad side." he smiled. "Hold on, you can't tease us with something like that, and then just leave us hanging!" Hanna protested. "Well I thought ya'll already knew" Sean objected. "But Ezra is my best friend, and the person who helps keep money in my bank account, plus I'm marrying his sister, so you ladies will just have to keep wondering" he teased. "Well I'm glad my disfunctional relationship has been so rewarding for you" Aria said sarcastically. "Oh, so am I" he smiled sweetly. "I think this weekend is going to pretty much pay for my honeymoon" Sean teased. "Well then, I'm going to assume you have no problem covering our drinks?" Hanna responded. "Heck no, feel free to go crazy, I've got you. Come on, my tabs upstairs, I'll let the bartender know your on mine" Sean offered.

"Are you coming Aria?" Hanna asked. "No, I'm going to stay down here for a bit" Aria said with a devious grin. "Alright, I'll come back in a few minutes" Hanna smiled as she followed Sean back up the stairs. Aria stood there a moment, looking at the crowd dancing, she smiled as she saw Brandon make his way back to her with two drinks in his hand. "Is that for me" she asked with a smile. "Ofcourse" he answered as he stood close to her. "It's not much fun to drink alone" he flirted.

Ezra went back to the bar for another round, he was going to need it. As he made his way back to the table his own curiousity took control and he made his way to the balcony next to Mike. There was no missing where Aria was in her bright red dress. He stood there in silence for a moment just watching her smile and bat her eyes at this total douche bag. His thoughts were interupted by Mike's laughing. He turned to look at him, and as he thought, Mike was clearly laughing at him. "Are you enjoying the show?" Ezra asked. "A little" Mike laughed. "She's going to do her best piss me off" Ezra said aggitated. "Hey, I never know what the hell kind of games ya'll play with eachother" Mike responded. "But I have to say, that you definitely stated this round" Mike laughed. "If she thinks I'm going to just come unglued, she's got another thing coming" Ezra fumed.

"Oh Aria, some things never change" Hardy interrupted, shaking his head out of disgust. Ezra just looked at him, almost begging him not to start in. "So, having fun tonight?" Sean bumped Ezra's shoulder, and joined him in his Aria watching. "No, I'm having a terrible fucking night" Ezra answered. "Why the hell did you have to invite this guy?" Ezra roared. "Hey now, I'm not the one who gave him free reign with your girl" Sean said defensively. "She's not my girl" Ezra clairfied. "Aria's has never been just Ezra's girl, God knows how guys have come and gone" Hardy snickered. "Hey, now your crossing a line" Mike warned. "You have no idea, who Aria is!" Hanna interrupted and stood in Hardy's face. "Aria has only slept with one man her entire life, she might have made a few minor mistakes, but she is nothing like the person your trying to make her out to be!"

An akward silence took over the group. Mike was trying to calm down, Hardy was his friend, but he took it to far. Ezra was shocked, he never thought Aria was a slut, but he truley believed that she had been with Jake and Wesley, and assumed her college days added to that list. Wesley had tried over and over again to tell Ezra what happened, but Ezra just shut him down, it was to painful to even think about. "Come on now, Ezra, she's her best friend, ofcourse she's going to try and cover for her, who knows if Hanna even knows the truth" Hardy tried to bring Ezra back over his side. "I know everything" Hanna said firmly. With that Hanna walked away from the group, she really needed to get away from Hardy before she threw her drink in his face.

Making her way back down the stairs she went back to bar where she had left Aria. She could see Aria and Brandon dacning again, she waived her to let her know that she was back. "So how is he, so far?" Aria whispered in Hanna's ear. "Oh, you definitely have his attention" Hanna smiled. "Good" Aria smirked to herself proudly. "Secrets don't make friends" Brandon teased. "Oh were just discussing what time we were going to head back?" Aria smiled. "So are you staying with Ezra?" Brandon asked. "Yeah, were only in town for a few nights" she answered." "So what makes him lucky enough to have such beautiful girls stay over?" he responded. "We're call girls" Hanna answered annoyed. Aria shot her a "behave" look. "She's just joking, we're all friends from Rosewood, just doing some catching up" Aria explained. "Well I hope he doesn't mind, me stealing you away" Brandon said taking a step closer to Aria and reaching up to put her hair behind her ear.

After Hanna walked away, Hardy called it a night, he knew he was not in the mood to play nice with Aria, or go toe to toe with Ezra or Mike. Ezra was now working on his third drink, and had lost all effort to hide the fact that he was watching Aria and Brandon's every move like a hawk. While Mike and Sean chatted around him, he just sipped on his drink and let his patience for the current situation becoming weaker and weaker. Hanna was keeping an eye out for trouble, and when Brandon reached for Aria's hair, she saw Ezra stand up out of his seat. Her eyes got really big and she whispered to Aria, "And Ezra is out of his seat" Aria turned her head away from Brandon, not really for Ezra's sake, more so because he was coming on to strong and it made her really uncomfortable. The gesture, was either not noticed or ignored by the man, because his next move pulled Aria's tiny body into his, and he rested his hand on her butt. "So how about another dance" he asked.

With that, Ezra's drink was now on the table and he was on was headed directly towards them. Before Aria could even push him off her, Hanna shouted, "Ezra's coming". Aria squirmed away from Brandon "I don't think that's such a good idea" she told Brandon firmly "why not", he asked. "Because if you ever touch her again, "I'll break your fucking hand" Ezra answered for her, while whipping Brandon around. "Ezra, calm down, we're just getting to know eachother." he tried to reason with him. Ezra turned around to face Aria, he looked her deep in her eyes, "Aria has a date for tonight, you can go on your way" he warned. With that he pulled her into him, and whispered in her ear. "You drove me crazy, are you happy now?"

She smiled the widest smile, and looked up at him..."I'm getting there"

Thanks for the patience everyone...still story is not over just yet... Thanks so much for the reviews, just a few chapter left :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hi there! I apologize for the delay. I had a bachelorette trip, and it's slowed me down. After the punch in the face that PLL gave us last night, I wanted to make sure and update. You won't want to slap my Aria around quite as much….grrrrr. I swear her character is less and less appealing each episode.

Any hoo… On with the show ;)

"You drove me crazy, are you happy now?" Ezra whispered in her ear. She smiled the widest smile, and looked up at him..."I'm getting there"

Hanna stood there for a moment watching her best friend and Ezra holding on to each other and laughing. She was beaming with happiness and relief. She knew this was how it should be, two people who love each other that much, should be together. Deciding to go back upstairs to join the boys, and leave Aria to her love, Hanna went back to the table and found her seat next to Mike.

"Isn't it nice when people just stop fighting it, and let the love just take over?" Mike asked her with a smirk". Hanna laughed out loud "Wow, you see this is exactly why, we would never work out, you have a girlfriend, and you still pursue other women." Hanna chided him. "Hey, I'm no different then the ever perfect Ezra, we're both with the wrong girlfriends, because the right ones are acting up" Mike responded as moved his seat closer to Hanna's and gave her his smoothest smile. "You are out of control" Hanna laughed.

Sean made his way back to the table with a new drink for Hanna, "for the lady" he offered her as he took the empty seat beside her. "So, looks like Ezra finally had enough" Sean laughed. "Yeah, your friend Brandon got the message pretty clearly" Hanna answered with a devious smirk. "Brandon's more of an acquaintance" Sean clarified. "Ezra is my best friend, ever since middle school". "Same here with Aria, we grew up together" she smiled back at him.

"So how long till you think, these two are going to go at it?" Sean asked Hanna and Mike. "Are we making bets?" Hanna questioned. "Ezra is my boy and all, but my sister getting it on with anyone disgusts me" Mike cut in. "Well Hanna banana, between the two of us, what's your timeline?" Sean pressed. Hanna knowing the pep talk she had given Aria, and the fact that they were crazy about each other decided she had this in the bag. "Tonight definitely, those two could never keep their hands off each other, and they've both been drinking, it's absolutely on" Hanna answered confidently. "Hmm I'm going to go with at least a few days" Sean countered. Hanna and Mike both looked at him like he was crazy. "I know Ezra, even under the most tempting situations he has never and would never cheat on anyone. At this moment he's still with Becca, and he won't cross that line, unless he's let her go" Sean said even more confidently. "I don't know" Hanna warned. "You've never seen him with Aria, he tends to lose his mind around her". "Fifty bucks?" Sean responded as he offered his hand to her. Hanna shook it "Deal" she smiled.

"My date, huh?" Aria teased as she looked up at Ezra's face. Ezra rolled his eyes and smiled back to her. "Well I sure as hell wasn't going to sit back and watch him grab your ass" Ezra explained, still holding Aria by her waist. Aria smiled, "Well even if you hadn't come down here, I was going to put him in his place". "Yeah I'm sure, he would have went running off in terror" Ezra teased. "Damn right he would have" Aria protested. "Well if you don't have any other guys you'd like to pick up tonight, how about we go join our friends upstairs?" Ezra asked her. Aria paused and scanned the room for few seconds. "Well?" Ezra pressed. "Hey, I'm checking to see if there are any more guys I want to pick up?" Aria laughed. Ezra let go of her, and snickered as he started to walk towards the stairs. Aria reached out for his hand, turning him back around, and then pulling him into a tight hug. "Ezra Fitz, don't be so gullible, I've spent all this effort to get your attention, I intend to keep it" she smiled flirtatiously. Ezra couldn't help but smile, this girl always drove him crazy, "Shall we?" he asked as he lead her upstairs, holding her hand.

As Aria and Ezra made their way back to their friends, Ezra took the seat across from Hanna and Sean, now that he no longer needed to watch the lower dance floor, he sat in the booth seat facing his friends. Instead of Aria sitting beside him like he expected her too, she nuzzled into the corner sitting across Ezra's lap, nesting her shoulder between his arm and his side. Ezra looked into her eyes, kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist. A simple little kiss, but it told Aria all she needed to know, it was still there, their connection was just as strong as it had always been.

The group of friends sat there for a while, telling stories and laughing. Aria beamed with happiness, for the first time in a long time, things felt right. She normally wasn't a big PDA person, but at this moment, she couldn't get any closer to Ezra if she tried. She loved being in his arms, and she couldn't wait to get him alone. Her impatience for the night ahead, and the realization that they had to wake up early the next morning, Aria whispered in Ezra's ear "We better get going, we have church tomorrow" as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yes ma'am" he smiled back at her.

As Aria went to get up, Ezra lifted her by her waist and stood her on her feet, she squealed in laughter. Ezra went off to pay his tab, and Hanna excitedly linked her arms with Aria as they made their way down the stairs and out to the parking lot. "So…, did you have fun tonight?" Hanna laughed. "I had the best time, I've had in quite some time" Aria exclaimed, giving Hanna a hug. "Your right, I just needed to show him, that he's what I want" Aria said proudly. "So are you going to show him that tonight?" Hanna questioned with playful smile. "Yes, yes and yes" Aria answered confidently.

"Alright ladies, lets load up!" Mike called out from the driver's seat. Sean had shotgun, and the girls sat in the backseat waiting for Ezra. Once he climbed into the backseat next to Aria, he wrapped his arm around her and gave Mike to go ahead to head back to his house. Ezra was questioned weather he was drunker from alcohol or Aria. While both had him smiling, he knew there was a big possibility they could turn into nasty hangovers pretty quickly. As he held her in arms on the drive home, he debated with himself if he was making a mistake or not. Aria was the love of his life, she brought him the happiest days he's ever know, but she was also the biggest heartache, and one that he was not looking forward to reliving.

Deciding such a big decision should not be made in an alcohol influenced state, he would simply crash tonight, and tell Aria how he felt in the morning. This was really the only responsible thing to do, he couldn't just go home and ravish Aria, (as much as he would love too) he took their love seriously, and he would need to properly break things off with Becca, both Aria and Becca deserved at least that. Mentally talking himself down from his Aria high, he help Aria get out of the truck, and walked back into the house behind her.

Aria could pick up on a slight change in his demeanor. She started to wonder, what kind of talk he was having with himself at the moment. Her worry heightened a little more, when she realized Rachel has waited up for them. The changes of Ezra's continued hands on approach were drastically lowered when the disapproving sister lurked. "Hey baby" Sean greeted, as he kissed her on her cheek. "Did y'all have a good time" she asked the group, but kept her eyes on her brother. "Did Malcolm wake up?" Ezra responded, avoiding her question. "No, he's been knocked out for a while" she answered. " Good, I'm exhausted, I'm going to take a shower and crash" Ezra told the group as he kissed Aria on her forehead. "You girls, can have the first guest room, it should have anything you need, Mike you where the other one is, right?" "Yeah, sure" Mike responded.

Aria stood there, a little shocked and confused. She and Hanna gave each other wide eyed looks, and then Hanna ushered Aria up the stairs toward the bedroom. "Did that just really happen" Aria asked in disbelief. "Yeah, I totally did not see that coming, I guess Ezra is the choir boy his friends think he is" Hanna rolled her eyes annoyed. "No, not always, this is the man who made out with me in the woman's restroom of a bar, within an hour of knowing me. Ezra very much has a wild side, especially around me." Aria fumed. She stood there for a moment, Hanna could see she deep in thought. "You know what?" Aria asked determined, "I'm going in, if Ezra thinks he can resist me, he's got another thing coming!" she boasted. Hanna just smiled and clapped, "Yeah! Go get him girl!" she cheered.

Aria made her way into Ezra's bedroom, she could hear the shower running from the bathroom. She quickly removed her clothes and without hesitation opened the shower door to join him. "Aria, what are you doing?" Ezra asked shocked. "Well Hanna was in shower, so I thought I'd rather join you than her" Aria smirked flirtatiously. Ezra just looked at her, she was still just as perfect as he remembered her. In that moment Ezra knew, there was no use trying to fight it, he was done for. In one movement he picked her up by her waist, she wrapped her legs around him, and he kissed her with all the passion, he'd always held, just for her. Ezra, decided to live in the moment, and the moment was heaven…..

The next chapter is a doozy! I hope y'all keep reading! I love reading y'all reviews, seeing people get excited about my story is extra awesome!

Ohh.. and I have a twitter solely devoted to my fangirling of Ezria (Yes, I am 29) haha anyways if you wanna follow me it's GreenAmber031

Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Forgive me, forgive me. My labtop has not been my friend. Anywho, I wanted to update before the finale, I'm a little worried I might lose my mind Tuesday night, and not be able to function for a bit.

back to the shower...

Aria was thrilled when Ezra grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She had missed his kisses, and pretty much everything Ezra did, for so long. They were both so caught up in the moment, and each other. Ezra pressed Aria up against the wall, and started to kiss all over her. Aria arched her back closer to him, her now wet skin was slick, and she almost fell out of his arms. They both laughed out load, as Aria looked into Ezra's eyes "Bed" was all she said, as she went for his mouth again. Ezra complied and carried her out of the shower and laying her on his bed, zero concern of wet sheets, or anything else.

Aria pulled him close on top of her, she wasn't planning on letting him get very far anytime soon. Ezra happily complied, his hands roaming the body he had missed for so long. The rush of Aria's longing kisses, and her sweet skin against his had Ezra so consumed that he almost did not hear his phone start beep at him. "Who is texting you, at a time like this!" Aria said flirtatiously. "It's probably Hanna" Ezra laughed. "Well tell her, we don't need her help" Aria chuckled as she went back to kissing Ezra's neck, and he went to silence the beeping phone.

Aria instantly knew something was wrong. Ezra stiffened up, and then pulled himself off the bed. "What happened?" Aria questioned. Ezra looked at her, his face now full of guilt and confusion. "I'm sorry, this is wrong" his words, were like sharp daggers to her heart. "Wrong" she repeated to herself, as a whirlwind of hurt and embarrassment started to clench her stomach, and threatened to come up threw her throat. She suddenly felt the need to cover herself with the blanket on Ezra's bed. She looked back up at him, watching as he dressed himself. The room started to spin around her, she felt like she was watching him in slow motion.

"Ezra" she chocked out. He stopped, and looked at her. He stood in silence for a moment, before trying to clear his throat. " I promised her, I promised her, I wouldn't hurt her" he said in a small voice, I'm sorry Aria, but I've never cheated, I can't be that person." Without another word, he left the room, and it was just Aria alone in the dark.

Aria sat there still frozen in shock. Is this really happening? Did he really just run away from me? Did he run back to Becca? She finally cracked and allowed herself to cry. As the tears stared to pour our she could feel her hope leaving her as well. Maybe she was an idiot for thinking they could try again, maybe Ezra had done the right thing and let them go, maybe this was one battle she was done fighting. For the first time since the night Ezra left Rosewood, Aria Montgomery cried herself to sleep.

line break...

A knock on the door pulled Aria out of her sleep. "Aria, can I come in?" She heard Rachel call out. Great, she thought to herself. Perfect way to start the day, one more Fitzgerald she hated. "Sure" Aria answered. Rachel opened the door slowly, looked Aria over, and surprisingly offered her a sweet sympathetic smile.

"I wanted to let you know, breakfast is ready, and I'm going to drive you to the church this morning" Rachel smiled at her. "Well thanks, for the offer but I'm not really hungry, and I'm actually going home this morning" Aria clarified. "Well I know things got a little messy last night, but you have a deal with my brother, my father is expecting you. Ezra hasn't bailed on you, and I would expect you to do the same" Rachel said in a sweet but firm voice.

Aria was thrown that Rachel knew about last night, all the more humiliating. She knew Rachel was right, Ezra has done everything she has asked of him, she should stick it out. She knew she should, but it was the last thing she wanted to do, most of her wanted to leave New York, and just hide in her room. "I can't face him" she said as the tears started to spring again. "Oh, don't say that" Rachel said as she awkwardly sat next to Aria and smoothed her hair. "Ezra is struggling, but he didn't mean to hurt you, I know that." "Maybe he did, maybe this is his payback for all of my crap!" Aria stated dryly.

Rachel smiled at her " I promise you, Ezra is not proud of the way things went. Please get dressed, and meet us downstairs for breakfast. Aria nodded her head, and Rachel went to leave the room. "Wait" Aria called to her. "How do you even know any of this?" Rachel turned around to face her. "We might not have gotten to grow up together, but me and Ezra are very close, we bounce things off eachother, and last night was an all nighter" Rachel explained. "So he didn't go to Becca's?" Aria questioned. "No, he stayed here, we talked on the back porch." Rachel answered.

Aria could see Rachel was deciding weither or not to go on. She stood there a minute, and then walked back towards the bed. "Apparently you two got a little close at the club, and Brandon send some pics to Becca's phone." Aria just looked at her, a little shocked and guiltly at the same time. "So she texted Ezra" Aria interjected. "Yeah, and I know Becca, he's very lucky, she didn't come over to rip him apart." Rachel added.

"You must think, I'm such a bad person." Aria told her looking at the ground. "I did for a while, but you seem like a good person, and you seem to really love Ezra, that goes a long way with me" Rachel answered sincerly. "Well it doesn't look like me and Ezra are going to work out, I shouldn't even be here" Aria said sadly. "Well thats for you and Ezra to decide, and like me father always said, no big decisions on an empty stomach" Rachel laughed. Aria chuckled "okay, I'll be down in a few minutes" "Perfect" Rachel said, and left Aria to get dressed.

Aria made her way downstairs, and it seemed Hanna and Mike were still both asleep. That was both a blessing and a curse at the moment. Malcolm smiled brightly up at Aria "I saved you a seat!" he told her proudly. "Why thank you Malcolm" Aria smiled back at him. "Dad's already with Grandpa, were going to meet them" Malcolm informed her. "Oh, okay" Aria answered as she sipped her coffee. Good, she thought to herself, she could delay the akwardness for a bit longer.

"Did you sleep in Uncle Ezra's room?" Abby asked, and Aria almost spit out her coffee. "Hmm" was her only reply. "This morning Mommy went to wake you up in Ezra's room." She said frankly. "Sean doesn't sleep in Mommy's room, they aren't married yet." the little girl explained. "Oh" Aria stammered for answer, "Abby, this is Uncle Ezra's house, and it's up to him, who sleeps in his room" Rachel interjected. "But your Uncle Ezra wasn't here last night, so the no sleepover rule, is still intact" she added. "Oh, okay, because Grandpa wanted me to tell him if anyone was being bad" Abby informed her mother. "Nice..." Sean mumbled, and causing Rachel to blush.

Aria braced herself as she and the Fitzgerald clan walked up the church. It was a very beautiful place, a white stone building, with lots of flowers and trees surronding it. "Here Aria, I'll show you the way" Malcolm said as he took her hand and led her into the sanctuary. Immediately she spotted Ezra in the crowd, standing there in a cream suit and a light blue shirt, why did he always have to be so beautiful. He stopped talking to the people with him, and locked his eyes on Aria as they walked up. "So I finally get the meet the infamous Aria" A handsome older man, obviously Ezra's father greeted her. "Nice to meet you as well" Aria responded and reached out her hand to him. "Well, as expected you are breathtaking" he flirted. "Your sweet, I can see where Ezra gets his charm" she laughed.

"Well let's get seated, or well have to stand threw the service" Mr. Fitzgerald announced to the group. Aria took her place next to Rachel, and Ezra cautiously took his seat next to her. She didn't aknowledge him, she just kept her eyes straight ahead. "Thank you for comming" Ezra wispered in her ear. She still didn't speak, just shot him a "please leave me alone" look. Ezra got the point, and for the most part kept his eyes on the pastor. Aria could feel him shifting in his seat beside her, he seemed uneasy, and she could feel his eyes on her, and then upfront again. The service was moslty about forgiving, something both Aria and Ezra struggled with. Aria knew it wasn't a good thing, but she wasn't finding much forgiveness in her heart anytime soon.

After the service, the group met up in the foyer, Mr. Fitzgerald was waiting for them, he introduced Aria to his wife Lynette. She was beautiful, just like Rachel. "I'm so excited to meet you" Lynette beamed as she linked arms with Aria. "Walk with me to the diner, we always have lunch after church" she smiled. "Sure" Aria smiled back. Ezra frustratedly watched them walk away. He was wanting to get Aria alone and clear the air, but it seemed everyother Fitzgerald was in line before him.

Aria walked down the sidewalk still linked with Ezra's stepmother, "So I'm so thrilled that Ezra proposed. He is such a wonderful man, and he's been lovesick over you, as long as I've known him" Lynette cooed. "Well I don't know about that, he was seeing a girl pretty seriously" Aria reminded her. "Yes, yes, you can't expect a man who looks like that to be too lonely. But he's never bought her around the family, not even Malcolm. That's companionship dear, not love." Lynette smiled as she jabbed her in the rib. Aria just smiled politely, Lynette clearly adored Ezra, and she found it sweet.

As they walked into the diner, the hostess told Lynette their table was ready. Aria took her seat across from the older women. Ezra came in carrying Abby in his arms, the little girl was clinging to his neck. "Come here love, come sit with Grandma" Lynette smiled as Ezra brought Abby to her. Malcolm came and took the seat next to Aria, Ezra looked at him and laughed, "Excuse me son, but your in my spot". "Dad!" Malcolm whined. "No, I don't let other men sit with Aria, not even you" Ezra said firmly. " Come on buddy, well play cards on my phone" Sean offered. "Okay! Malcolm happily excepted. "Thanks Malcolm, you must get that from your father" Aria said sarcastically.

"Oh, Malcolm is already much smarter than me" Ezra responded as he sat down beside her. "Look at the way they bicker, they're already an old married couple" Lynette laughed. "Sometimes it feels like that" Ezra smiled as he looked at Aria, who to his dismay was still not much in the mood to play nice. "So any progress on the wedding date?" Ezra's father asked. "No, Ezra here keeps changing his mind so fast, it's kinda hard to keep up" Aria answered honestly. Ezra placed his hand on her leg under the table. Aria didn't know if it was a silent request to stop, or if he was trying to be sweet. Either way she swatted his hand away.

Soon everyone had their food, Ezra was becoming more and more distressed about Aria's anger towards him. He decided to just go for if after she left the table, he would get her alone, hopefully before she drove straight back to Rosewood. He waited outside the women's restroom, once she opened the door she saw him, she went to pass him up, but he pleaded "Just a minute or two, please Aria". Losing some of her resolve, she caved. "Fine, but make it quick" she snapped.

"I'm so sorry for that whole situation, I let get the alcohol take over, and that just got out of hand." He tried to explain. "So the alcohol is why we almost slept together, that is your apology?" Aria shot back, now angrier than before. "Of course not" Ezra responded, "I'm not saying that at all, I'm saying I could've handed the whole you, me and Becca situation better. I should've just walked out on you, I was angry with myself, not you." "Well you did Ezra, and I just don't feel like I even know you anymore!" Aria shouted at him, and then went to walk away, Ezra took her by her arm, and swung her back around, bringing her face almost to his "I'm still same guy, can't you ever cut me a break, I can't be perfect" Ezra said frustrated.

Aria paused, he had a point. Aria had always expected perfect from him, even when she was far from it. "I know your not perfect, Ezra" She said calmer now. Ezra took her by the hand, "Please lets finish lunch, and then well talk". "Okay" Aria conceded, and the walked back to the table. Just as Aria was about to take her seat, she heard a voice behind her "May I speak with you?" Both Aria and Ezra turned around to see Becca standing at the table. They shared a panicked look. "Becca" Ezra started. "No Ezra, I asked to speak with your new fiance here" Becca stated firmly. Not wanting to give the Fitzgerald family more of a show, Aria got up and walked to a booth with Becca.

"First off, I am very sorry for all of this" Aria stated, and nothing happend with me and Ezra." Becca rolled her eyes. "Save it, you were all over him, I have pictures incase you forgot." Becca said sharply. "You know, I knew about you, how much you hurt him, how you always had some other guy on the backburner. Is that why your back, because he was actually starting to move on?" Becca fumed. "No, it's not like that, I'm not like that. I didn't just now want him back, I never wanted him to leave. I never moved on" Aria defened. "Funny, don't you remember jumping to a new guy as soon as you left Ezra? Stop kidding yourself, Aria"

Ezra watched the two women in a panic. "Wow dude, this is the best sunday lunch we've had in a while" Sean teased. "Ezra just rubbed his head in disbelief. "Son, would you care to explain, what's going on?" Ezra father asked. Ezra just breathed in deeply. "Well right now, my girlfriend and fiance are having a few words with eachother, and I am turning into my father" Ezra said defeated. "Ezra Fitzgerald, I know you better than this, surely your not playing these women. "No, that wasn't my intention, me and Aria got back together so quickly, I haven't made to time to end things with Becca... I got to get over there, I can't let Aria take this by herself" Ezra stated as he left the table. "I got my money on Becca" Sean joked, while no one else at the table seem to be as amused.

Ezra cautiously joined the two women at the booth, he sat down beside Aria and faced a very angry Becca. "So Aria here was just lying to my face about nothing happening between you two, would you like to jump in on this Ezra?" Becca asked looking him in the eye. "We didn't sleep together, but yes we kissed, and came pretty close to it" Ezra admitted. "How could you do this? You told me I could trust you, you promised me you would never hurt me!" "I know, I'm so sorry" Ezra answered looking down at the table. "So you persue, show me this perfect man, and then as soon as I sleep with you, you run off with your ex girlfriend?" "Becca, I was never like that, I promise. I had no idea, Aria was comming, I was ready to be with you, Aria coming back, was not my plan."

Aria sat there confused, was he saying this was all a mistake? Was he still wanting to save his relationship with her? "Let me make it easy for you Ezra, are you, or are you not in love with her" Becca asked getting to the point. Ezra paused, and took a deep breath, "Yes". Aria breathed a huge sigh of relief, she was so scared he was going to dodge the question, or even say no. "And the whole time we were together, you've been in love with her?" Becca said, the hurt coming out in her voice. "I'm sorry" was his only answer.

She sat there a moment letting his words sink in. "Well Ezra, good luck this time, your gonna need it." Becca said as she got up to walk away. After a few feet, she turned back around. "Oh I almost forgot, Boss. I'm goint to take some vacation time, my boyfriend just cheated on me, so I need to get away. I'm sure that's not going to be a problem right?" Becca said almost daring him to argue. "No, ofcourse, take all the time you need" Ezra answered in a nervous voice. With that she was gone.

"I'm sorry Ezra" Aria said after a moment. "No, I earned all of that" Ezra told her. "Listen, I need to take a walk or something" Ezra said, will you make sure Rachel takes Malcolm to the house?". "Wait you said we were going to talk, you just said you loved me, we need to talk about this" Aria said dissapointed. "I know Aria, could you let me handle one crisis at a time" Ezra said frustrated. "Since when are we a crisis?" Aria asked hurt. "When are we not?" Ezra shot back, "you know me and you had problems long before there was Becca, let's see there was Noel, Jason, Jake, my own brother." Ezra said angrily. "How do I know that's going to be any different now?" Aria sat there stunned, "you know no one compares to you" Aria said in soft voice. "No I don't know that Aria, I never seemed to be the only guy for you, we really don't even need to have this conversation right now, I need to go cool off" "Fine, go! "Go, work out your shit with someone other than me! That will really help you fiqure out our relationship" Aria said sarcasticly.

"Aria, I really, really do not want to fight with you" Ezra said defeated. "I just wanted to clear my head, so we can talk, it's been a crazy day, I'm going on zero sleep. Can we please talk later, I know I'm being a dick" "Go" Aria answered. He kissed her on her forehead, and than left the diner. Aria fumed for a minute and then walked back to the table, with a fake smile on her face. "Are we ready to go?" she asked.

About thirty minutes later the group arrived back at Ezra's house. Aria went straight away to round up Hanna and Mike, she was not waiting around for Ezra. "Hanna get ready asap, I'll explain in the car" Aria said in a firm voice. Mike heard, and got the hint to get his stuff together too. Aria went upstairs and left Ezra a note. As the three gathered their belonging at the front door, Rachel and the kids went to say their goodbyes. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for Ezra?" Rachel asked nervously. "No, Ezra will be fine" Aria answered shortly. As they were loading up Aria's car Sean came outside and handed a CD case to Aria. "Just listen to it" Sean said, before he waived goodbye. Aria looked down at it, it was labled "Songs about Aria". Curious she put it in the CD player, and they were off to Rosewood.

When Ezra drove up to his house, he noticed right away that Aria's car was gone. He sank in his seat a little, and cursed himself for taking out his frustration on her. As he went inside Rachel shot him a sympathedic look. Ezra just went straight to his room, he would deal with people another day. He found a note for him on his bed.

Ezra,

I'm sorry I came crashing back into your life. It was selfish of me to think I could erase all the damage we have done over the years. I know you tried so hard to start over, and I only seem to bring you more problems. I'll let you go, and I hope you learn to trust again, I'm sorry you lost that in me.

Thank you for helping with Mom, I'll clean up the mess.

Aria

Ezra sank in his bed, here it was again, heartache. She was gone, and he was alone.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm back! First off let me say, I can't believe they are trying to taint my perfect Ezra! I have to have faith, that they just want us to sweat it out until the Halloween Episode, or they will torture us for several episodes and then show that Ezra is being blackmailed too. Ezra can NOT be out to hurt Aria or the girls!

Any way back to my story, I have songs that I equate to Ezria, as if Ezra had wrote them. That's really one of the main ideas I had for this story. So my Ezra playlist will make an appearance in this chapter. Thanks for being patient, I know how frustrating it can be to get the next chapter of a story you're excited about. As usual please review, over 800 views of the last chapter, but only 8 reviews. SAD FACE…..

As soon as Aria started her drive back to Rosewood, she already doubted her decision. She was so torn between her sadness and her anger from the night before. She felt like Ezra was on both sides of the fence, one part of him loved her, and one part of him hated her. While she understood, she had hurt him, she was tired of apologizing. If Ezra could never trust her again, than there was nothing left to fight for. He never came back for her. There was a time when Ezra put her and their relationship above everything else, he risked everything, to be with her. Now his first instinct is to run from her.

"Are you okay over there" Hanna's words pulling her from her thoughts. "No" was Aria's simple reply. "You know we didn't have to leave without saying goodbye, it's actually pretty rude" Mike added. "I know" Aria responded sadly. "So why are we still driving?" Hanna asked confused. "I've ruined him" Aria stated out load. "What?" The voices of Hanna and Mike rang at the same time.

Aria breathed out loudly "Before me, Ezra was this daring, optimistic, all in the name of love, amazing guy. Now, he's a jaded, overly cautious, passive aggressive, amazing guy. Our relationship killed that part of him." The car filled with silence, as the passengers, took in her words.

Not being able to come up with a response, Hanna reached to the CD Sean had given her. "Songs about Aria, Oh my gosh, these must be the songs Ezra wrote!" She shrilled with excitement. "I'm actually scared" Aria responded. "Maybe I should wait, till I'm not so emotional" "Aria the man, wrote songs about you, do have any idea how amazing that is, I have got this!" Hanna insisted. "Mike, what's your vote?" Hanna asked with a sweet smile. "Well I happen to know, Ezra never wanted Aria to know about the songs, but I always told him he should've been calling my sister instead of writing in his journal. So, I say yes" as he winked to Hanna. "Well then majority rules" Hanna announced as she put the CD in the dashboard player.

The first song that played was "Be cool if you did" By Blake Shelton. Aria was blown away, she always thought about Ezra when that song played, and it was actually about them. It was surreal.

** The songs in order are:

Be cool if you did- Blake Shelton – obviously about meeting Aria in a bar.

Wanted- Hunter Hayes- "Put away the math and logic of it" –About how he wanted show her much he wanted her, despite the issues.

Crazy Girl- Eli Young Band- When Aria doubted his feeling for her.

Amazing- Bruno Mars- Just because Aria is amazing.

I want Crazy- Hunter Hayes- When he went to meet Aria in Philly, "you know we're crazy right?"

All over the road- Easton Corbin- When they hid out in Ezra's car, hiding that they were back together.

You don't know her like I do- Brantly Gilbert – Ezra's conversation with Hardy after Aria broke up with him.

Love you Back- Easton Corbin – post break up, "I can love you for all I'm worth, till the end of the earth, but I just can't love you back"

Payphone- Maroon 5- "If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this" "One more stupid love song I'll be sick"

Everything is you- Eli Young Band "It's love and hate and all these emotions, I'm just going through the motions, and everything is you" "What did I do wrong? Nothing, I treated you like an Angel"

Got a little drunk last night- Eli Young Band "Got it all up, out it all out, what is it worth to both of us now, it's off my chest but ever on my mind"

Goodbye Town- Lady Antebellum "I can't erase the memories, I can't burn the whole place down. To heck is if I'm sticking around" (When he left Rosewood)

It would be you- Blake Shelton "What's the greatest chapter in your book?  
Are there pages where it hurts to look? What's the one regret you can't work through?  
You got it baby, mine would be you." ***

The three sat in silence after hearing Ezra's heartache over the stereo. Both Aria and Hanna were in tears. "You see what I did to him?" Aria said horrified. "I see that, that man loves you, and since I know you love him back, it's actually beautiful." Hanna said. "Aria, why don't you stop trying to spare Ezra your drama, and just end the drama?" Mike asked annoyed. "Stop keeping so many secrets, stop kissing other guys, and let yourself be happy." "You don't think that is what I tried to do?" Aria protested. "No, you didn't just go to Ezra, beg him back, and promise to never hurt him again. No, you came up with this crazy scheme of lying to your family, and hoping to trick him into wanting to stay with you."

Mike's words were like a huge reality check for her, she is her own worst enemy sometimes. "Mike's got a point, leaving without even talking to Ezra, that was a little foolish. I mean it's worth fighting for or it's not." Hanna said as gently as possible. "Where was this logic, back in New York?" Aria asked bitterly. "You wouldn't even talk about it" Hanna protested.

"I'm sorry guys, I know y'all are just trying to help, I just really need some sleep." Aria said sweetly. After a few minutes they arrived back at the Montgomery house. "I'm going to stay with you tonight" Hanna informed her "and so are Em and Spence." Aria smiled at her, "Y'all are the best".

After reading Aria's letter for the tenth time, Ezra frustratingly laid down on his bed. Something hard, pressed on his head. As he reached to see what it was, he realized it was Aria's ring. "Perfect" he said out load, and slammed the ring on the night stand.

Deciding that moping around in his room clearly wasn't helping his situation, Ezra went downstairs. A smile came to his face, as he saw Rachel and the kids dancing on the Wii. Rachel smiled sweetly at him, as he sat down to watch. Abby stopped what she was doing and joined her favorite person on the couch. "Did I tell you that you looked extra pretty today" Ezra asked her. "No, but you can now" she smiled. Ezra kissed her on her forehead, and she cuddled in with him while they cheered on Malcolm and Rachel.

Once Rachel was tired she sat beside her brother and smiled at the sight of him and Abby together. "You're so good with her with her, I can't even imagine how it would be with your own daughter" Rachel told him. Ezra just sighed, "Well, I don't see that happening anytime soon" Ezra answered sadly. "Well not with this pity party you've got going on" Rachel chided him. Ezra rolled his eyes. "It's not a pity party, I had a rough day, I lost two women in one afternoon" Ezra defended. Rachel laughed, "I was waiting for Becca, to jump on someone". "Right, I wasn't worried about me, I was just trying to make sure Aria survived." "So what's going to happen at the office?" Rachel asked worried. Ezra breathed in deeply. "Well she's taking personal time now" Ezra answered. "Yeah, to find another job!" Rachel laughed. "I know, Hardy is going to kill me" Ezra said shaking his head.

"What about Aria?" Rachel asked. Ezra just sat there for a moment. "I don't know" he finally answered. "Did you talk to her? Rachel pressed. "No, she clearly did not want to talk to me, as she left a note and her ring on my bed" Ezra said angrily. "So…" Rachel, asked annoyed. "So…" Ezra asked back sarcastically. "What are you going to do about it?" Rachel fumed. "Since when are you an Aria fan?" Ezra asked surprised. "I'm a happy brother fan, and Aria is what you really want, you've never been over her" she reminded him. "That's not the issue, the issue is can we survive each other… She just took off, I asked her to give me time, and she couldn't be the least bit patient. I have been more than patient with her" he fumed.

"I don't think she knows you really wanted to try again, I think she feels like you are confused if she is worth it or not." Rachel tried to reason. Ezra looked at her strangely. "She knows how much I love her" Ezra responded. "But, does she know you still want her?" Ezra sat there a minute, she was right. He placed Abby on her mother's lap and stood up. "Malcolm grab your things, were going back to Rosewood tonight."


End file.
